Grey's Amendments
by megkat
Summary: Law school AU. Jackson Avery and April Kepner have been friends since college. Now, they're headed off to the Seattle Grace School of Law, where they'll be confronted with new roommates, intimidating professors, and challenges they never could have anticipated. Japril focus, but will feature many different characters/ships throughout. T for now, may be M later.
1. Chapter 1

9:30 AM, August 25th

 _You are the future of law._

 _Only you can keep you down._

"You're still writing in that thing? I mean, even beyond the fact that you've had it since freshman orientation- April, you need to go digital," Jackson says, sliding in the seat next to hers. April quickly slams her red notebook shut, because even though she and Jackson are friends, are close, she'd probably die- just absolutely, without a doubt, expire on the spot if anyone read it, including him. Jackson is wearing a tie that is perfectly tied, and his sleeves are rolled up casually, showing his strong forearms corded with muscle. April could calculate the amount of time other guys would have to spend to look oh so carefully, only slightly disheveled, but Jackson? He didn't have to try. It just came naturally to him. Jackson is just so utterly born for this environment it kind of makes April sick.

They were waiting for the opening remarks from the Dean of Seattle Grace University's School of Law. Richard Webber was due to speak for their first day of orientation, and April? Well, April for one could not be more nervous. She fidgets with the side of her messenger bag. What if she gets cold-called on the first day? What if the professors hate her? What if she fails her classes? What if-

"April, stop. Calm down, I can hear your gears cranking," Jackson says, slouching in his seat.

"How can I stop? This is our first day of law school, Jackson. Our very first day of law school. Today sets the tone for our first semester, then 1L, and you know how hard first year is, and that affects which internships or clerkships we get, which will undoubtedly shape our careers-"

A woman with curly black hair had just sat in the seat in front of them, next to a tall blonde and a shorter, dark-haired guy, but now she turns around with a sneer. "Are you going to be like this all day? Because I'll move."

"Nah, she usually loses steam eventually," Jackson says conversationally, shrugging. April narrows her eyes at him. "I'm Jackson, by the way," he says, reaching his hand out. April knows him well enough by now to know that he purposefully didn't include his last name. The other woman examines his hand, pursing her lips.

"Cristina. Yang." She finally says, turning to face forward once again, without shaking his hand.

"Ignore Cristina. She's… well, she's usually like this, so I don't know what I was going to say. I'm Izzie Stevens," the blonde says, reaching back to shake Jackson's hand. "And this is George O'Malley." The dark haired guy gives a slight wave before turning to his friends.

"I'm April. April Kepner!" April says brightly, smiling at them. There's a moment of silence before Izzie faces Cristina.

"Where's Mer?"

"Mer will be here. She's running late, but she will be here," Cristina says tersely. The group continues talking in low tones, and so April turns back to Jackson.

"You know, people are going to find out eventually what your last name is, who your family is," April whispers to Jackson, and he nudges her.

"Be quiet. And even when they do find out my last name, Avery isn't that uncommon of a surname."

"Whatever you say…" April says while Jackson rolls his eyes.

A slim blonde woman quickly scurried down the aisle, joining the group in front of them. "I'm late, ok, I know," she says, sitting in her seat while blowing a puff of air to move her bangs out of her face.

"Was it that guy from last night?" Cristina asks Meredith in an aside, but Meredith brushes her off.

"And where's Alex?" Izzie asks, looking back towards the doors, a concerned look on her pretty face.

A distinguished older black man takes the stage in front of them. Everyone murmurs in anticipation before quieting down.

"Good morning. My name is Richard Webber, and I am the Dean of Seattle Grace Law. Look around you. The peers on either side of you will be your competition. You will spend more time with them than with your friends, your family. You will be pushed to the breaking point. The three years you spend here at Seattle Grace Law will be among the best and worst years of your life. Some of you will not be able to handle the curriculum, some of you will not be able to handle the pressure, and some of you will drop out of the program. For the rest of you," Webber pauses for a moment, looking around the auditorium. "Expect challenges, both in the classroom and outside of it. You are some of the nation's best and brightest. Expect to be confronted with thoughts and viewpoints different than your own. But most of all… expect greatness." April bursts out in applause immediately, and while there are a few laughs, the excitement is contagious, and soon everyone is applauding as well. April rarely is the one to set a trend, so she figures she should enjoy it while it lasts.

"We're going to do this… me and you," Jackson says, glancing over at April. April smiles in return.

"Yeah, me and you." She had been relieved when she heard that Jackson had also decided to attend Seattle Grace Law, and even more relieved when she discovered they were going to be in the same section. April knew that each section in the same year would share all of their 1L classes together, and, well, it was going to be nice having a familiar face in them, and not just a familiar face, but a friend.

She had first met Jackson on freshman move-in day back when they were undergraduates. April was carrying a heavy box into her dorm, and Jackson had been standing near the door. A pretty older woman was hovering near him, kissing his cheeks as he tried to escape her grip. "Mom, I'm fine. Seriously, please, just go. Ok?"

"No, not ok! My baby's going off to college, this is a big deal!" the woman had continued. Jackson had shifted awkwardly before he lit up at the sight of April walking towards the door.

"Mom, I gotta help this girl move in. I mean, you did raise me to be a gentleman, right? Carry stuff, open doors?" Jackson had said with a cheeky smile, before he turned to April, trying to take her box out of her hands.

"Let go!" April said fiercely, her fingers clenched tightly around her stuff.

"Let. Me. Help. You!" Jackson said with a pained smile. They continue their tug of war for a minute before April gives up.

"Oh, fine."

Triumphant, Jackson turned with the box and gestured to his mother. "See? I'm a gentleman."

"Oh, alright," Catherine says indulgently. "Meet me back at my hotel, okay dear?"

"Of course, Mom," he says, looking around surreptitiously, before uttering in a low voice. "Love you."

"Love you too." And with that, Jackson and April were alone.

"So! Thanks for that. Do you want me to carry this to your room?" April blushes slightly, and she really hopes it's not noticeable. She doesn't often have gorgeous guys offering to carry her stuff for her… or well, she doesn't have any guys offering to carry her stuff.

"Sure…" April says, hesitantly, walking forward. "I'm in 220."

Jackson had turned to her, smiling. "I'm in 226, just down the hall."

"Oh! That's cool, hopefully our floor won't be too loud, because I really want to keep my GPA up, because I'm thinking about going to law school, or maybe med school, but I haven't decided yet." Also, she needed to make sure she kept her scholarship money, but April wasn't going to mention that. Jackson nods, looking slightly like he regretted engaging in conversation at all. As they had turned their corner, they saw their respective roommates chatting.

Even though April and Jackson had met first, Reed and Charles were the ones who became friends (at first). Reed was vivacious, and April was perky and awkward, but eventually, somehow, they became friends as well. Reed had found a core group that included Jackson, Charles, and a few others, but April was not included in that. She had spent the first two months of college studying fervently, both in the library and at her dorm. One night, near Halloween, Reed had come late home after going bar hopping with Charles, Jackson, and the others. April had taken care of her once she returned. She had held Reed's long hair back as she vomited in a trash can, shifting Reed on her side so she wouldn't choke, and April checked her breathing throughout the night.

While Reed ultimately only had vague memories of that night, in the morning, she made two decisions. She had declared, in the midst of her hangover that 1. she was going to get a pixie cut (it was just practical) and 2. she was going to be April Kepner's friend. It turned out, vomit could be quite a bonding experience. It was with that they became friends, and April was slowly but surely integrated with the rest of the group. While Reed and April had randomly been assigned as roommates, after graduation, they chose to remain as such, and Charles and Jackson did as well. April did Teach for America for two years, before finding a job as a paralegal at the Mercy West law firm. Reed jumped straight into med school, and Charles decided to try and pursue a career in architecture. Jackson, meanwhile, accepted employment as a research analyst for a prestigious thinktank. And now… here they are, about to start their first year of law school.

And as April had no way of knowing then, at that moment in time, of the tumult and chaos that would occur in the years to come, or of the heartbreak and tragedy, she just sat in her chair next to Jackson, brimming with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

12:30 PM, August 27th

April sat at the banquet table drumming her fingers along the tablecloth as she pored over the orientation materials. She and Jackson were joined by that group of four from the opening convocation, as well as an attractive guy- well, attractive in that frat boy way. He'd probably been in a frat, April thinks for a moment, before shaking her head and looking down once again at their introductory packet. Flipping papers over, occasionally one would fall over onto Jackson's empty plate, but he just patiently moves it aside. They were all going to be in the same section, and so were placed at the same table for their welcoming lunch.

"So we have Contracts with Baylow, Torts with Nelson…" April begins, scanning the list.

"And we have Civil Procedure with Bailey," George finishes helpfully, and April smiles up at him. She thinks she's going to like him. He'd been polite and helpful throughout the morning, and while it was obvious just from the couple of hours they had spent together that he had a giant crush on Meredith Grey, April appreciated his company already.

"And both our Legal Methods and Legal Practice Workshop professors are still TBD. TBD! How can that not be determined yet?" April questions anxiously.

"Man, Webber needs to get his shit together," the frat guy who turned out to be named Alex scoffs.

"He's fine. Webber's fine, and his shit is together," Meredith speaks up, slightly scowling. Jackson raises his eyebrows. "Do you know each other? I didn't realize you two were so close," he jokes, tilting his head and chuckling.

"We're not close. We're not," Meredith responds, exchanging a careful glance with Cristina. "He and my mom both went to Seattle Grace Law, and they worked together on a few medical malpractice suits ages ago. He's an old family friend," she finally states diplomatically, but with enough of an edge to her voice that even April can tell there's more to the story. Their food arrives, so April quickly put her papers away as they begin to eat, explaining their stories to one another.

Meredith is in the middle of telling them why her going to law school is so defiant when Jackson interjects. "You're a law student. You're going to be a lawyer. That's not exactly fighting the system," Jackson points out, carefully spearing a carrot with his fork.

"It is when you're Ellis Grey's daughter-" Izzie begins, eyes rolling to the ceiling as Meredith finishes her sentence.

"Who has no intention whatsoever of pursuing medical law." April was surprised. Ellis Grey had been the preeminent medical malpractice lawyer of the past two decades; April somewhat remembers hearing about Ellis Grey representing some hospital or another on the national news even when she was a kid. Furthermore, April was pretty sure they were going to study a few of Ellis Grey's cases at some point during their tenure at Seattle Grace Law.

"Plus, there's all the stuff that I did while I was traveling across Europe..." Meredith continues.

"What did you do in Europe?" April asks in a hushed whisper.

Meredith tilts her head, considers April. "You can't handle what I did in Europe." Alex chortles at that, and George's eyes grow wide.

As it turns out, Meredith and Cristina had gone to college together and were best friends, and Meredith had met George when they worked together after graduation, who'd gone to college with Izzie, who was currently dating Alex. April was somewhat keeping track of the convoluted history… and kinda not, before they discussed potential specialties.

"Well, you're looking at a future Supreme Court justice, so soak it in before I'm too famous to talk to any of you," Cristina says brashly, taking a big sip of iced tea.

"Watch, you'll be one of the first to flame out," Alex smirks.

"Oh, Evil Spawn can speak now? And where were you this morning? Plucking up the courage to come here?" Alex opens his mouth to respond, but April interjects, because she does not enjoy conflict in any way shape or form. "What about you? What specialty are you thinking about?"

Alex turns to her, looking her up and down. "Business law all the way, specifically corporate."

"I'm planning on environmental law, but that could change," Izzie says with a shrug.

Jackson smiles. "Constitutional law." That's all he says, but like Cristina, he says it so confidently no one could doubt him. And while April envies his confidence, she can't help but wonder if those are his words or his grandfather's.

"Well, I'm thinking family law, or maybe media law, I'm not 100% sure yet. I mean, there's a lot to consider, isn't there? I hope once we've taken a few classes it'll be more clear." April says, and that's true. She would look at all the different specialties there were, and she'd be so conflicted. She knew hours were going to be crazy as a lawyer, whatever specialty you were, but she also knew that someday she'd want to have babies and be a mother; she wasn't sure which specialties were the most amenable to that.

April is interrupted from her train of thought as Webber steps forward again, clapping his hands excitedly. "Welcome, once again, and I hope you have enjoyed our little luncheon and your first day of orientation. Over the course of the next few days, our orientation sessions will continue to prep you for your first day of class. Before we depart, however, I'd like to introduce a special guest. Please join me in welcoming our visiting professor for the year, Derek Shepherd of the Montgomery & Shepherd law firm!" An extraordinarily handsome man strolled out, waving to the students and Meredith chokes on her water. April herself was flustered. He was going to be one of their professors this year? How was she supposed to concentrate? Jackson was abnormally handsome, but she'd spent enough time with him over the years to get used to it (she'd sometimes still be taken aback occasionally) and Karev has this roguish sort of charm about him. But this was different.

"Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no." Cristina starts cackling. "Isn't that the guy from last night?" she turns to Meredith, who is still coughing.

"Wait, you hooked up with him?" George's eyes grow wide once more, before shooting between Meredith and Shepherd.

"Nice, Mer. Shacking up with the professor. Now we know who won't be failing 1L," Alex laughs, before Izzie smacks him on the shoulder. April quells the disappointment which had slowly unfurled inside her. Just because Derek Shepherd had such dreamy eyes, and such fantastic hair… She glances over at Jackson, wondering how he's handling the sudden awkwardness at the table. His eyes meet hers, and they playfully widen, and April chuckles. That was another reason April was so glad they were doing this together. To have somebody to look at when things get awkward.

Webber continues, "Professor Shepherd will be teaching our 1L Legal Methods and Legal Practice Workshop classes in the fall, and will be teaching our Legal Practice Workshop II this spring. And, most excitingly, he will be leading our 1L Moot Court. Our competitive 1L Moot Court is where some of you will be gaining your first practical experience in a courtroom. Make the most of this opportunity," Webber advises, and murmurs break out through the hall, while Meredith slumps further in her seat.

"Derek Shepherd is one of the leading international law experts on the West coast, and he specializes in maritime law as well. We are very honored and proud to have him among our faculty this year," Webber finishes, turning to Shepherd. "Anything you'd like to add?"

Shepherd steps forward, smiling around the room, when his eyes catch on Meredith's. He gives a small chuckle, before saying, "I'm excited for this opportunity to share my expertise with each and everyone of you. Please feel free to ask me any questions during my office hours or during class. I look forward to working with you, and finally, I'd just like to say it's a beautiful day to practice law."

"He's amazing," April says dreamily, and Jackson turns to her with an amused smile.

"Looks like someone's got a crush," he says in a sing-song tone.

"Shut up," she whispers, smacking him on the arm. Ok, Derek Shepherd may be an incredibly respected, extremely smart lawyer who also happened to be one of their professors for the year and who also happens to be one of the most handsome men April has ever seen, but that doesn't mean she has a crush. It doesn't.

"So, have you seen anything good in the listings yet for a 2 bedroom?" April asks, trying to change the subject, as the luncheon ends and everyone starts gathering their belongings. Both she and Jackson had had to move out of their apartments they shared with Reed and Charles respectively; they were just too far from the law school to make sense in terms of the everyday commute. April and Jackson had looked at apartments individually, but hadn't found anything, and so were now looking together, and April was starting to get desperate.

"Nothing yet. It shouldn't be this hard," Jackson complains, sliding his phone into his pocket.

Meredith's gaze flits between April and Jackson, "You know, I have two rooms available to rent in my house, if you're interested. It's really close to campus, and it's a fair rent."

"Is there still room in that place?" Cristina asks, looking over with a smirk.

"Well, yeah, now that Alex and Izzie are sharing a room, and George is still in the attic- there's the room on the first floor, and the one on the second… if you're interested," Meredith says with a smile.

Jackson looks over at April, and she shrugs. "We'll come take a look at the place, but it sounds great so far," he says politely, before turning to leave with April. They walk out onto the courtyard, and the sun is shining; the brick of the campus looks gorgeous. April takes a deep breath in. This is what she'd been waiting for since junior year, when she ultimately decided she did want to go to law school.

"Are you sure you want to live with them? They seem a bit… crazy," April says, wrinkling her nose.

"I think it'll be fine. Plus, you know what they say- keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Jackson says with a smirk. "They're the competition, and their outlines would be in the same house as us, if we need to take a look."

April smiles up at him. "Your mind does work in devious ways."

"I'm an Avery. We're sharp like that."


	3. On Our Way

AN: I'm now going to be titling the chapters with song titles- this one is "On Our Way" by The Royal Concept. Sometimes the lyrics fit/the tone of the song fits...

"We are young, we are one

Let us shine for what it's worth  
To your place, place, place  
We're on our way, way, way"

I highly recommend all of the songs I use for titles. Anyway, thank you so much for reading/reviewing/following! I really appreciate it so much.

* * *

August 30th

"Let me help you with that," Jackson smiles, reaching to grab one of April's boxes, and he's reminded of when they first met. They'd grown so much closer since then. At first, he'd thought she was weird. And now- well, he still thinks she's a bit weird. But Jackson had realized, the more you got to know April Kepner, the more likable she became. It just took some time.

He and April were currently moving their belongings into the big house on Queen Anne Hill, which as the highest hill in Seattle provided amazing views of the city, stretching to the Space Needle.

"Thanks. Do you want me to let your mom know that you're such a gentleman?"

Jackson laughs for a moment before he becomes worried. "Wait, you're not actually in contact with my mom, right?"

April's face freezes. "Of course not!"

Jackson's not sure whether to believe her or not, because April is not that great of a liar, and she's blushing slightly-

"Are you excited to move in?"

He sighs, letting her change the subject as they make their way onto Meredith Grey's porch. "Yeah, it'll be nice to be a bit settled in before classes officially start. And I mean, it really is so close to campus..." They walk through the door and April stops for a moment. Though they had already been moving stuff in throughout the day, she still stops and marvels.

"It really is a nice house, isn't it? It's so big," April says, gazing around the entryway. Jackson looks around too. He knows objectively that it could be considered a big house. However, growing up back in Weston, one of the most affluent suburbs of Boston, and spending summers at Hyannis Port, the Avery family manse, meant sometimes Jackson wasn't quite aware what was considered a big house or not. But he was learning.

He and April set their boxes down at the bottom of the stairs, before making their way to the kitchen. There's already a cacophony of sound, as Izzie is baking, while George rants about something to her.

"-and what's up with his hair? I mean, how much hair product do you think the guy uses? A whole bottle every day or two?"

Jackson bites his lip to keep from laughing, but beside him, April looks miffed. He knows April well enough to tell that she has a crush on Derek Shepherd after only a few days of orientation, and he can't resist teasing her.

"I'm not sure, April, what do you think? One bottle or two?" George whips his head around, realizing that he and Izzie weren't alone, and Izzie starts laughing as she continually stirs the batter in an even motion. April tucks a curl of her red hair behind her ear to glare at Jackson, but he only tilts his head and smiles.

"Are you guys hungry? I've baked…" Izzie quickly gazes around the kitchen. "Approximately 72 cupcakes."

"Um… thanks? But we're actually going to head out after we finish moving our stuff in," April gestures over to Jackson. They had plans with Reed and Charles for a celebratory dinner before their first day. "But if you don't mind me asking, why are you making so many cupcakes?"

"I'm baking because I'm anxious. Expect a good amount of pie around finals."

"And they're very good pies. Blue ribbon pies," George says.

"I believe you," Jackson replies, smiling. Just then, Alex strides in, giving Izzie a kiss on the cheek.

"Her cupcakes are all for me," Alex says cockily, and both April and George's noses scrunch up.

"Oh, gross," George groans, placing his head on the counter.

* * *

Later on, Jackson and April sit at one of their favorite Seattle restaurants laughing with Reed and Charles over small plates.

"Aw, don't worry Charlie, you'll figure it out. Not everyone can be a badass med student or a badass law student," Reed was saying in response to Charles' latest complaints about his boss.

"Architecture can be badass. It can be sexy. Girls like architects," Charles says defensively, looking around the table. Reed and Jackson burst out laughing, but April tries to nod sympathetically through her own giggles.

"Sure they do, Charles. Sure they do."

"How are they? Your new classmates? And your new roommates?" Reed asks.

"I still can't believe you guys betrayed us like this…" Charles shakes his head.

Jackson takes a sip of his beer. "The women? Top notch. The guys? Nothing to write home about." April scoffs.

"George is cute. In the boy next door way," April explains primarily to Reed, as if she can already tell that both Jackson and Charles have no interest in this conversation. "And Alex is… well, he doesn't seem like that nice a guy. But he's… attractive," she finally finishes. "He's hot," she adds in a quick whisper.

"Anyone in particular you've got your eye on?" Charles asks Jackson.

"Well, April here thinks one of our visiting professors walks on water… but he's got something going on with our landlord, Meredith, and Izzie? She's hot, but she's with Alex," Jackson says before taking a bite of bruschetta. "Cristina Yang though…" Jackson glances over at April.

"She's single, right?"

"Cristina Yang will eat you alive. Don't go there," April advises.

"I might enjoy that though," Jackson says, wiggling his eyebrows as Reed groans and Charles gives him a high-five. Carefully setting down her silverware, April promptly smacks Jackson on the back of the head, causing Reed and Charles to break out in laughter.

"Ow!"

"Ugh. Don't be gross."

"Anyway," Jackson continues, rubbing the back of his head and staring at April resentfully. "In terms of classes… there might be a few contenders."

"I mean, Meredith Grey is in our year, and even in our section," April says in an awed tone, leaning forward.

"And she's the landlord?" Reed asks, and April nods her head in confirmation.

"She matters because… what? Are we supposed to know what that means?" Charles asks.

"Her mom was a pretty big medical malpractice lawyer, though-" April looks over at Jackson.

"It's been, what, 5 years since Ellis Grey actually practiced law?"

Jackson nods. "Give or take a couple years. And she hasn't turned to teaching or anything, she just kinda… fell off the map. But before that, you remember that one Anderson case? Where the family sued Seattle Presbyterian in a wrongful death suit?"

"Yeah," Reed replies. She's familiar enough with the hospital scene in Seattle to remember such a big case.

"I don't memorize tragic lawsuits like you three," Charles says wryly.

"Anyway, the hospital was being sued for millions, and everyone thought it would be found guilty. But Ellis Grey got them off- she essentially saved the hospital from going under." Jackson finishes his story with a tip of his beer.

"Ok, so this Meredith Grey is the daughter of some big deal," Reed starts, turning to look at Jackson. "Do they know about your own big deal family?"

"Nope!" April says with a popping sound. Jackson rolls his eyes.

"Dude, how many Averys are in law?" Charles asks. "And, I mean, I don't know much about the law, or whatever, but when I found out your grandfather had been the United States Attorney General, I mean- he was on the President's cabinet. That's a pretty big deal"

"It's- it's not that big a deal. Avery is just my last name, I'm doing this on my own." Jackson says defensively. This is precisely why he doesn't want his classmates to know about his grandfather or his family. If Charles is acting like this, how would the people who worship the law react? Jackson can feel April's eyes on him.

"Then there's Cristina, who is without a doubt a shark," April interjects, and Jackson's grateful that she changed the subject. "And Alex seems like he could be sort of vicious."

"Well, I'm sure you guys can take them all." Reed clears her throat. "Anyway, I'd like to propose a toast." They all just stare at her for a moment before Reed forcefully repeats herself. "I said I'm proposing a toast!" They quickly raise their drinks.

"To April and Jackson…" Reed begins, smiling at both of them. "Go forth and become kickass lawyers."

"To April and Jackson!" Charles says, and his glass hits April's with a hard clink. Jackson toasts April, smiling at her. They were going to do this.

* * *

September 1st

Jackson Avery was not a morning person. He knew he was a flawed man; nobody was perfect after all, and this was one of his flaws. He has a slightly unhealthy obsession with sneakers, hoodies, and the Boston Celtics; he could not be filmed without emitting a nervous giggle; and he was not a morning person. He really didn't want to get up this morning, but he knew he had to. Jackson was about to begin his first day of classes as a law student, and he wasn't going to screw this up. Rubbing his face tiredly, he grabs his beeping, insistent cell phone to turn off the alarm, but not before he sees that there's a text message from his mother. As if he didn't know exactly what he was embarking on, exactly the kind of pressure Jackson was facing, pursuing law. Half his family expected him to do it, and not just be a lawyer; they expected greatness from him. That included his mother and grandfather. The other half of his family- well, they didn't expect anything from him, of him, at all. And sometimes Jackson wasn't sure which was worse.

Growing up in a family filled with accomplished people was both a blessing and a curse. His mother was head of the Harper Avery Foundation, the charitable branch that worked alongside Avery & Associates, the law firm his grandfather had founded decades ago. Jackson's father had worked at Avery & Associates, until- well, until he didn't. William Avery left Catherine and Jackson when Jackson was only 2, so Jackson never knew him. William Avery couldn't handle the pressure of being an Avery. Harper had tried to prepare his son for success, but instead found his daughter-in-law had the true grit required to be an Avery, and Jackson wanted to prove that he was nothing like his father; he could handle the pressure.

However, just because Jackson wanted to prove he could handle the pressure of being an Avery in law didn't mean he wanted to do it with the onus of his family's name hanging over him. In fact, that was one of the reasons he had decided to go to Seattle Grace Law. He'd been to four other interviews with prestigious schools with exciting programs. Jackson had turned on the charm, had prepped so much for these interviews- and all of them ended with the interviewer excitedly asking if his grandfather would ever be interested in giving a lecture, or if after graduation the Harper Avery Foundation would like to establish an endowment in his name.

Webber, on the other hand, didn't mention his family at all at first. He'd only asked him why he actually wanted to study law. Webber had looked down at Jackson's application from beneath his glasses, before taking them off and crossing his arms.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Jackson steeled himself for the inevitable. _Would your grandfather be interested in a round of golf anytime soon?_ Webber continues, "I know all about your family- your mother and I have worked together on a case in the past, and of course everyone knows who your grandfather is. But I have a simple question for you. Why are _you_ here? Why are you applying to law school at all? Here at Seattle Grace, we won't coddle you because of your name."

Jackson had been taken aback, but took a moment to ponder his answer. "I… I believe in the law. I believe that having the ability to write and draft legislation to make the world a better place is a gift. I believe that without laws, our society would instead be anarchy. I believe in democracy, and the law is our foundation for that democracy. I'm not pursuing law because of my family," Jackson continues, and he's self-aware enough to know that's both the truth and a lie. "I'm pursuing law because I know I'm capable and I want to. I want this," He finishes fervently.

Webber had smiled and didn't mention his family for the rest of the interview. And that's when Jackson knew he wanted to go to the Seattle Grace University School of Law.

So this… this is a big day. Even Jackson can acknowledge that. He gets up to go shower, grabbing a towel, weaving pass George and Alex as they make their way to the kitchen. Turning around, Jackson can see April is already in there, preparing her coffee and making breakfast. _She always was an early riser,_ Jackson muses. When Izzie makes her down the stairs as well, hair still drying, Jackson narrows his eyes. _Oh no._

By the time he makes it to the bathroom, Jackson's suspicions are confirmed: all the others have already showered, and there's no more hot water.

 _Of course._ Jackson's first day of law school is off to an inauspicious start.

They're sitting in the auditorium, chatting amongst themselves. Meredith and Cristina are discussing something in low tones, but all Jackson can hear is snippets that include the word "McDreamy." Shaking his head in confusion, he turns to April, but she's tapping her pen repeatedly against her knee nervously. He's nervous, too, but Jackson knows he can't let any weaknesses show. Once people find out he's an Avery, they'll be looking for them.

Suddenly, a short woman wearing very high heels strides with a purpose into the classroom, and all the students fall silent. "Good morning, everyone. I'm Miranda Bailey, your Civil Procedure professor. In this class, you will be examining the fundamental aspects of the civil litigation process in the United States. These are your A, B, Cs, people. Don't screw it up. Now-" A melodic buzz fills the auditorium, causing murmurs to break out. Bailey's eyes narrowed in on the offending party, who quickly shuffles, trying to turn his phone off. She slowly walks closer to the seats.

"I have five rules for my class. Remember them and you just might survive. Rule number one? No cell phones." And Jackson is pretty sure if looks could kill, there'd be a pile of dust in the 5th row. He sits up straighter, focusing even more.

"Don't bother trying to suck up to me. That'll just piss me off," Bailey says, and Jackson can see in his periphery that April's taken aback by Bailey's candor, and he can't hide a grin.

"Next, as for your reading. Do it. Read your readings! If you don't…" Bailey walks across the front of the classroom, and everyone's eyes follow her as she clucks her tongue. "Well, that'll make me angry."

"And you won't like her when she's angry," Alex jokes under his breath, and Jackson stifles a laugh.

"You'll be wasting my time and yours," Bailey continues. "You're taking spots away all the sad little folks who couldn't get accepted to Seattle Grace Law. If you don't do your reading, I'll be thinking of those poor people and how they wouldn't have wasted my time. I'll be thinking how much I wish they were the ones sitting in my classroom instead of you. And I'll know if you have or haven't done the reading. Trust me," Bailey says, gazing around the classroom. "I'll know. You will be graded primarily on your final exam. And when someone says final, what does that mean? Anyone?"

There's silence for a moment.

"Oh, come on, people. Final means final. So, if you're not happy with your grade, don't come whining or complaining to me. Study for this, work for this, and you won't have anything to complain about. So, to begin, there are three types of jurisdiction in state courts…" The class is still staring at Bailey in rapt attention, and she exclaims, "Stop looking at me and start taking notes!" Jackson fumbles to wake up his laptop. This was going to be a long semester- scratch that, a long three years.

* * *

"Bailey's terrifying," April says, shell-shocked, as she leaves the auditorium with Jackson and the others. They had just gotten out of their last class for the day, and while their other professor that day, Nelson, was smart, he was mostly just… there. He had nothing on Bailey.

"She's badass," Jackson muses instead, smiling. Being raised by a fierce, hard-working mother gave Jackson a healthy appreciation of strong women.

"Well, yes, she's badass, but…" April bites her lip nervously.

"She's terrifying," George finishes for her. He'd been cold-called that day, and it was obvious to everyone he didn't enjoy the experience.

"My brain is so full right now. It's amazing," Cristina says, and she kinda sounds like a drug addict who just reached a whole new high.

"That forced curve is awful. Only 5% of us will get As? Oh God," April says in a distraught voice.

The seven of them stand in silence for a moment. The sunshine of the week before is gone, and the typical grey Seattle sky has returned.

"So there's a bar across the street that I highly recommend," Meredith says, glancing at the others. "Wanna go?"

Alex exhales as he starts walking, grabbing Izzie's hand and pulling her along. "Screw it, let's go."


	4. Hang With Me

AN: Sorry this chapter was a bit delayed, work has been crazy. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed, I really appreciate it so much! Each time I see that, it makes me that more motivated to write more/faster. Quick question- this chapter is longer, and I was wondering if you guys would prefer updates that are a bit slower but longer, or quicker, shorter updates? Anyway, thanks again!

The title of this chapter/song featured in this chapter is "Hang With Me" by Robyn, and I'll just say it's going to be a kind of song throughout this story that really represents Jackson and April, but I don't want to say too much. Some other lyrics: "Just don't fall recklessly, heedlessly in love with me/Cause it's gonna be/All heartbreak, blissfully painful insanity"

Enjoy!

* * *

Meredith Grey was a person who usually kept her cards close to her chest. Well, at least she tried to. Due to the intricate nature of her friend's relationships with one another, everybody inevitably knew everyone else's business. Even so, right now she really only had one person with whom she'd willingly share her secrets. But Meredith was okay with that.

"How's your mom?" Cristina asks in a low tone. They are waiting for their Legal Methods class to begin Derek Shepherd's class to begin, but Meredith had gotten a call early that morning about her mom. Ellis Grey, the much-lauded medical and healthcare lawyer, had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's two years prior. One of the greatest and most respected legal minds of her generation, Ellis had continually pushed her daughter to be the best, to be extraordinary, and now that Meredith is attending her mother's alma mater, Ellis isn't even cognizant of the fact.

"It hasn't been a good few days," Meredith murmurs, and that's an understatement. Ellis thought Meredith was a paralegal, and kept expecting her to bring in case files. And so after a hard day spending time with her mother, and trying to get everything ready for her first day of law school orientation, when Meredith met a very attractive man in a bar, she just wanted to be a girl in a bar. She didn't want to be Ellis Grey's daughter and she didn't want to be worried about starting 1L. She was just a girl. And he was just a guy. But of course, Murphy's Law existed, and so everything that could go wrong, did. At least in Meredith Grey's life. She wasn't just a girl, and the guy wasn't just a guy; he was Derek Shepherd of the Montgomery & Shepherd law firm, which he had founded with his wife, Addison Montgomery. Her "just a guy" is her married professor. _Typical._

Derek Shepherd strolls into the classroom, and he's wearing a tie and shirt under a sweater, smiling at everyone. "Good morning!"

"Ugh, does he have to be so cheery?" Cristina says under her breath to Meredith. Meredith knows Cristina is still excited that Derek Shepherd is teaching one of their classes, but Meredith appreciates the support.

"Now, I know all of you are eager to learn, and, well, I'm eager to teach. This Legal Methods class is relatively new to Seattle Grace Law. It's a three week intensive at the start of the semester, preparing you for all of your other classes both this semester and the next. Once Legal Methods is concluded, your other classes will become more intense. I'll be teaching more specialty classes to the second and third years, but the brass wanted me to have a chance to work with you first years as well," Derek says, looking around the classroom at each of them. "At Seattle Grace, it's important to continually look for new ways to innovate our approach to law. While the legal field is based in tradition, lawyers don't have to be stuck in the past. Furthermore, as Dean Webber mentioned in his convocation, I will be taking you through your first experience with Competitive Moot Court. Now, who's ready to get started?"

The class murmurs a few yeses here and there.

Derek cocks his head, glancing around the room. "Ok, so now I know you aren't morning people. Good to know," he says, eliciting chuckles.

After class, Meredith quickly gathers her belongings. Derek had spent the last two hours detailing the different approaches to legal thinking, and how effective they would be in their various classes, from Contracts to Constitutional Law which awaited them in the spring. These research and analytical skills would serve them throughout their years in law school and beyond. By the end of period, April Kepner was not the only one leaning forward excitedly.

Meredith could already tell that he was going to be a good professor, which- which was just _annoying_ on multiple levels. She can feel Cristina and George's concerned gazes on her, so she quickly brushes past April and Jackson, who are talking about how excited they are for moot court with Shepherd in the spring, and the pair look up startled. Meredith walks out of the classroom and down an empty stairwell, away from the sound of students leaving their classes, before she pauses to take a deep breath and close her eyes. All the tension of the past few weeks, from the stress whenever she visits her mother, to the new pressure of law school, was just piling on her shoulders. The sudden sound of the stairwell door opening startles her, and she jerks up from her position leaning against the wall. It was Derek, with his tousled dark hair, and she just could not deal with him right now.

They stare at one another for a moment before Meredith keeps walking down the stairs. "Fine. I'll be the one to go," she says, angling her body to move past him, and she's aware of his body and the memory of how it had felt over hers, and she hates it.

"Listen, Meredith, wait-" Derek reaches a hand out, lightly touching her elbow, and she jerks it away.

"No! You're married. You're my professor. You are my married professor, so right now, I have nothing to say to you." Meredith states definitively, turning to leave the stairwell. At the door, she looks back for a moment, and Derek is smiling half-amusedly and his blue eyes are looking at her in such an intimate manner…

"And don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked."

"But I have seen you naked," Derek points out with a charming smile.

"I know that, but stop anyway! I refuse to be the dirty mistress!"

"Meredith… I'm getting divorced." This stops Meredith in her tracks, and she looks back at Derek.

"You're what?"

"I'm getting divorced. Right now, Addison and I are focused on dividing up our assets. I'm not too concerned with our monetary assets or the real estate, but the firm is… it's more complicated. But I'm getting a divorce, so you're not the other woman. You're not," Derek finishes.

"Yes, but I am your student." And with that, Derek's face falls. Even with his apparent divorce, Meredith can't risk this connection with her professor jeopardizing her career. 1L is too important.

"Yes, you are."

"So we can't do this. I can't see you, and you can't look at me like you've seen me naked, even if you have. All right?"

Derek stares at Meredith for another moment, before saying quietly, "All right." And when Meredith finally leaves, the resounding slam of the door closing behind her keeps repeating in her mind.

* * *

"Listen… I did the whole dating a professor thing," Cristina says. She and Meredith are strolling through the law school library, perusing the material. Cristina had had the idea to check out any books they thought were going to be important later in the semester, and just keep renewing them so other people couldn't read them. With Cristina's words, Meredith is reminded of their political science professor Preston Burke. They had been in the spring of their senior year of college when Cristina began dating the then assistant professor, after having a class with him in the fall. While it was frowned upon, it wasn't technically against the rules. Cristina and Burke's relationship was complicated, and if Meredith Grey, whose life was constantly in upheaval, thought their relationship was complicated? It was. And when Cristina became pregnant with Burke's baby right after graduation, Meredith was the one by her side at the abortion clinic. Burke and Cristina broke up soon after.

"I wasn't with Burke because he was my professor, I wasn't with him to get good recommendations for law school, and if you want to be with McDreamy, it wouldn't be because he's your professor. Any idiot would know that," Cristina says with a scoff, and Meredith appreciates the fact that Cristina can put aside her competitive tendencies and be Meredith's person.

But right now, Meredith really doesn't want to think about this, or talk about this, so she changes the subject. "How's Owen? Is he back from base?" Owen Hunt had served in the Judge Advocate General Corps for the past three years. Hunt, as both an Army officer and a lawyer, provided legal services to the army but now he was returning to Seattle. Owen had been offered the opportunity to serve as an Assistant US Attorney in Seattle. He and Cristina had gone out a couple times before he was called into duty, and Meredith still wasn't sure exactly what their status was.

"Not yet. He's scheduled to arrive in a couple weeks," Cristina says, shifting her gaze back to the row of books lining the shelves.

"You don't want to talk about it, about him." Meredith says; she doesn't need to ask.

"No, I don't."

"Ok, so we're not gonna be talk about boys anymore. We're going to focus on passing all of our classes, and we're going to be at the top of class by the end of the year. Ok?" Meredith turns to Cristina, a firm look on her face.

Cristina nods her head. "Damn right we are. Well, I'll be first, and you can be second in the rankings. So, how are the new roommates?"

"Well, April is nice. Maybe too nice," Meredith says, not needing to say anymore. After all, she and Cristina had earned the nickname and reputation of "The Twisted Sisters" in college. "And she's a bit uptight from what I can tell. Jackson is nice, as well, but he also seems to be pretty arrogant." And even though Cristina is her person, the one person Meredith tells all her secrets to, she decides not to make mention of the fact that Jackson Avery is the grandson of the legendary Harper Avery. She knows what it's like, being related to a phenom, and if Jackson doesn't want that information to get out yet, that's his prerogative. Jackson hadn't said anything to Meredith about his family, but growing up in Boston as Ellis Grey's daughter meant knowing the who's who's of prominent attorneys, and the Boston Averys? They were the elite. In fact, Meredith is pretty sure she met Jackson once at some function her mother dragged her to ages ago. When Meredith was going through her punk phase, Ellis stopped bringing her along.

"Well, we can fix that," Cristina says with a smirk. "When Pretty Boy is ranked below us by the end of 1L, his cockiness should drop a couple notches."

Meredith laughs. "If I was attracted to women, I'd marry you in a heartbeat. We'd be the most incredible married lawyers."

"It's true, we would. And I would marry me too."

* * *

Only two weeks had passed and the workload was already starting to get to the first years. The amount of reading they had to do for each of their classes was staggering. While each of them had been near the top of their class in undergrad, this was a whole other level. They were all terrified of being cold-called in class and not knowing the answer, including Alex, not that he'd ever admit it. He'd gotten through college on a wrestling scholarship, and still had a helluva lot of student loans to pay off. He couldn't afford to screw this up- literally. And so as the pressure mounted for everyone, Meredith's house was continually filled with tension.

"I didn't know one person's voice could be so annoying," Alex grates one morning after overhearing April and Jackson discuss one of the recent cases they had learned about in class over breakfast. He hadn't had his coffee yet, and Kepner's perky ramblings were starting to get to him. "Do you have to pay people to listen to you speak?" Startled, April looks down in hurt embarrassment, her cheeks growing red, and Jackson's eyes narrow.

"Shut up, Karev," Jackson punches Alex on the shoulder, and while Alex considers himself a tough guy (you don't become one of the winningest wrestlers in the Big Ten conference without being tough), he can admit to himself that it hurt.

"Jesus, what's your problem?"

Jackson is still glaring at him, and April's eyes seem a bit watery as she gets up from the table. "I- I have to go get my notes together before we go. I'll be right back," she says before rushing out of the kitchen. Jackson's eyes remain on the empty doorway for a moment before he resumes his glare.

"What?" Alex asks defensively. "Are you telling me that you don't find her voice annoying at all?"

Jackson sighs. "Do you want me to punch you again?"

"Not particularly," Alex shrugs. Alex's shoulder still twinges as he considers Avery and his muscles. "Were you an athlete?"

"Varsity three years in high school for football, basketball, and lacrosse, and I played college football. Safety and wide receiver," Jackson finishes with a confident smirk as Alex's mouth starts to open, as if he knew what he was going to ask. Jackson's not entirely sure what to think of Karev. They had for the most part not talked to each other, as Alex had been wrapped up with Izzie.

"Figures. Lacrosse is a rich kid's sport," Alex grumbles, putting his cereal bowl haphazardly in the sink as Jackson rolls his eyes.

"So, are you and Kepner banging?" Alex asks, walking back towards the table.

Jackson laughs. "Where did that come from?"

"I'm curious. Most guys only defend a girl like that if they're related or they're together, and you and Kepner aren't secretly brother and sister, right?"

"Me and April?" Jackson smiles, teeth glinting. "We're friends. That's all."

Alex looks skeptical for a moment. "Whatever you say. Anyway, did you hear about what happened in the Bears-Vikings game?" And with that, their previous animosity fades away as they start talking about sports. Alex still isn't quite sure what he thinks of the pretty boy, but now at least he knew Jackson would be good to watch a game with, which is more than Alex can say about O'Malley.

* * *

"My voice isn't that annoying, right?" April is on the phone with Reed as she prepares her bag for class in her room. Alex's words were bothering April like an annoying, painful itch on your back that you just can't reach. She appreciated Jackson defending her, even as she could tell he was growing closer to their roommates than she was. And so, while they are both busy with law school and med school, April is trying to maintain her friendship with Reed. She had never really had truly close friends before. In high school, she had focused on her studies and 4H, and while that was great when college applications came rolling up, the rest of the time? Let's just say April was never in contention for Prom Queen.

"No, it's cute. Well, at first, it could be a little annoying…" Reed's voice trails off over the phone. "But it grows on you. Over time."

April freezes in the middle of putting her planner in her bag. "Hey!"

"I'm just being honest!" Reed replies defensively. April shakes her head. While she has gotten used to Reed's candor, that too took some time to get used to.

"What's really going on, April?" Reed's concerned voice echoes from the phone.

"It's just- I'm not fitting in very well here, and the classes are hard," April's voice is low.

"Well, that's to be expected. You're in a transition period. So you'll transition, and everything will be fine. How's Jackson doing?"

"Oh, Jackson? He's great. He's fantastic. He's- ok, well for classes, he's also struggling a bit. But he's being his charming self and getting along with people, so there you go." April replies sullenly.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, it's not a bad thing, I'm just..." She falters and starts again. "I'm scared I'm going to be left behind, Reed."

"April, I'm sure that's not going to happen. Jackson is... Jackson. He can be shallow sometimes, but he's a good friend. He's our friend. He is. And even if he does get wrapped up in all this new stuff, you've got me. Always." April smiles. This isn't the first time she's thanked God for randomly assigning her to be Reed's roommate.

"Hey April, Meredith, Izzie, and I are going to study at the library this afternoon, if you'd like to come?" George peeks his head into her room, and April turns, her phone still pressed to her ear, and George's eyes widen at the sight. "Shoot, sorry," He says, backing down the hallway. April shakes her head, pressing her phone against her shoulder.

"No, it's fine, George, I'd... I'd love to come." And with that, April thinks that she's not going to be the only one left behind. She can find her way here too, even if it's through sheer will and her friendship with George O'Malley.

* * *

"We are throwing a party," Izzie declares. She, Meredith, George, and April are sitting in the library, working on their Contracts outlines. When Izzie had invited George and Meredith to study, she hadn't known George was going to invite April as well. Izzie was starting to suspect that her best friend was developing a little crush on the red-haired law student, and if he did? Well, it would be a lot healthier than his infatuation with Meredith Grey. The others look up in confusion. "At our place. There'll be drinks, and dancing, and it'll be fun."

A second year shushes them with a glare.

"Shh! See, I can shush people too. How do you like that?" Izzie hisses back.

"Focus, Izzie- we're throwing a party?" Meredith asks warily.

"Yes, I've decided. It'll be a good way to get to know other people in our year, and it'll be fun. We'll have fun." Meredith still looks doubtful, and Izzie says once again, this time in a more firm tone, "We will have fun, I promise."

Meredith's phone rings then, startling the group. A tense look appears on Meredith's face, her brows drawn and her lips pursed, before she excuses herself. George stares after her for a moment, before asking Izzie, "Do you know what that was about?"

"Can Jackson and I invite our friends Reed and Charles?" April asks. She never was the biggest party-goer, but between Jackson and the others, she'd feel a lot more comfortable in that setting with her friends there as well.

"Um…" Izzie hesitates, staring at Meredith's retreating back. "Sure! The more the merrier."

* * *

"Well, you did say the more the merrier," George says in an aside to Izzie. "Meredith's going to freak out."

"She won't freak out, right? I mean, she knew we were having a party…" Izzie looks around the house.

"No, she's going to freak out," Alex chuckles, taking a big sip of his Heineken. George, Izzie, and Alex are standing in the living room, surrounded by law students and other random Seattle Grace students. April and Jackson were standing next to a petite girl with short hair, and a tall dark-haired guy, laughing over drinks. "And she'll be pissed at you specifically."

"I was trying to do something nice for all of us. What has been up with you lately?" Izzie is tired of Alex's attitude; he has a tendency to lash out when he's stressed or upset about something, she knows this, but they were all stressed. It was 1L, it kind of came with the territory. But you didn't see her making other people feel uncomfortable.

"I'm going to get another drink!" George shouts over the music, eager to get away from the sudden awkwardness.

"No, stay George. You don't need to leave," Izzie begins, but she can hear the sound of the door opening even over the music.

"Izzie! Who are all these people?" Meredith exclaims from the doorway, her bag hanging limply over her shoulder as she looks past Alex and Izzie, gazing around her house. The bass of the speakers is thrumming, and people Meredith has never seen before in her life congregate in her living room, her entry way...

"Meredith! Hey! Well, you knew we were going to throw a party, and well- there's our section, and the first years, second years, and third years too…" Izzie trails off. "And apparently some masters students heard about it, and they wanted to come, and some med students?..." Izzie trails off at the look on Meredith's face. "And April invited some of her and Jackson's friends, so, if you want to blame someone… I'd look at her." Meredith sighs, brushing her bangs off her face. After awkwardly encountering Derek in yet another stairwell, and even more calls from her mother's extended care facility, Roseridge, she had hoped to come home to some peace and quiet, as she forgot about Izzie's party.

"She basically invited all of Seattle," Alex retorts. Meredith's brow creases in response to the tone. She knows Alex well enough that something's up with him beyond his usual sarcasm.

"Here, I'll pour you a shot," George leads Meredith across the living room, making his way to the makeshift bar that had been created at the beginning of the night, reaching back for a glass. "Trust me, you don't want to be in the middle of that." Meredith strides forward, grabbing the tequila bottle, taking a big sip from the bottle. "Or, you can drink from the bottle. That's cool."

"It's been that kind of day, George," Meredith says, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "It's been that kind of day."

* * *

"So, you were kind of amazing in class today," Jackson says. He's tipsy, he's still aware enough to recognize that, but he's had a rough day, and Cristina's looking hot as they stand in a corner of the upstairs hallway. Charles had wanted to take a closer look at the crown moldings; as he drunkenly declared, "This house is a gem!" _He's such a nerd_ , Jackson thinks affectionately, and Reed and April were still chatting downstairs. They were discussing Jackson's grandfather had called him that afternoon, telling Jackson that he planned to come visit him in Seattle soon, and while he ultimately loved his grandfather, Jackson wasn't looking forward to Harper potentially meeting his new classmates, or Harper's lectures about his future.

"I know I was," Cristina flips her hair back, bringing Jackson back to the moment. That kind of shameless self-confidence always gets him going.

He reaches one hand up, brushes a dark curl of hair behind Cristina's ear. Cristina is staring off, and when Jackson leans forward, brushing his lips against hers, once, twice, she doesn't immediately push him away. Jackson's hands settle on her waist, gripping her firmly, before Cristina breaks the kiss.

"I have someone. I have someone and I have a situation, so I can't be doing this," Cristina says abruptly, brushing past Jackson.

Jackson leans back, turning his head to follow Cristina's retreating back. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"I kissed her, but she said she's got someone and a situation. That's what exactly what she said. What does that even mean?" Jackson stands next to April, taking another sip of his beer. The party is still raging on, and the living room is packed with people, the crush of bodies making the room very warm.

April lifts her head up to peer directly into Jackson's eyes. She occasionally had had a drink while out with Reed and the others, but she's never been this drunk before. Reed had mixed drink after drink for April earlier in the night, telling April that she needed to lighten up. But then Reed met one of the second years from Seattle Grace Law, and April had found herself alone next to the bar.

"I have no idea what that means," April begins, her eyes wide, "But didn't I tell you? Did I not tell you not to go there?" She punctuates each word with a flailing hand hitting Jackson's shoulder, and he holds up his band to bat her off.

"I know, I know, ok?" he says exasperatedly. He admired Cristina's intelligence, and she was beautiful and sharp, but he didn't have any deep feelings for her. Still, it was never fun to be rejected. Jackson sighs. "Hey, I've still got you though, right?"

April laughs, staring up at Jackson affectionately, her formerly combative hands now patting him on his cheek. Jackson had noticed April had been feeling a little off lately, so he was glad she seemed to be feeling better. "Yeah, you've still got me." Just then, another song is queued up, and the thrumming beat spreads throughout the room. "I love this song!" April squeals excitedly, grabbing Jackson's hand and bringing him out on the dance floor as he trails bemusedly aftert her. _I'm pretty sure April has never heard this song before in her life_ , Jackson thinks, smiling. April usually isn't a big drinker, and Jackson usually isn't a dancer. He knows he kinda sucks at dancing, so he doesn't like doing it in public. But right now, the music is pumping loudly and April's drunk, and when she starts singing along to the music and dancing, Jackson laughs again and starts dancing with her. "Will you tell me once again, how we're going to be just friends…" April sings. And Jackson's still laughing as he looks up and sees George joining Meredith and Cristina on the table. While Jackson has had his own share of being in the middle of two beautiful women, he's pretty sure this is O'Malley's first time. He can see from the corner of his eye that Izzie and Alex are arguing about something, and Charles is pouting in the corner as Reed flirts with some guy, but right now, he doesn't want to worry about any of that.

"Then I guess you can hang with me!" April finishes, singing little too loudly, her eyes sparkling, and while Jackson knows they're both going to regret tonight due to the massive hangovers that await them in the morning, and he knows that Cristina Yang and him were never going to happen, and 1L is still kicking his ass, and his family is crazy… But right now? Tipsy and laughing and dancing with April? He doesn't feel worried about a thing. In fact, at this moment in time, everything feels right.


	5. Divisionary (Do the Right Thing)

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed! Like I've said before, it really does motivate me to keep writing. This chapter focuses more on some personal stuff, but the law aspect will be coming into play more in the later chapters.

Song featured: Divisionary (Do the Right Thing) by Ages and Ages. "Do the right thing, do the right thing/Do it all the time, do it all the time/Make yourself right, never mind 'em/Don't you know you're not the only one suffering"

* * *

Meredith leaves Bailey's office, readjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. She had just left the stern professor's office hours after asking for clarification

the Erie doctrine, which is a doctrine that addresses whether to apply state or federal law in federal courts.

"Fancy seeing you here," a voice calls from behind Meredith, and she turns around to see Derek Shepherd

"Well, I do go to school here, and you teach here, so it's not that small a world, is it?" Meredith's sarcastic response makes Derek chuckle a bit.

"So, did you enjoy my Legal Methods class? Did it prepare you properly for the rest of your legal education, and the rest of your law career?" If he had been totally serious, she would have rolled her eyes, but his tone is ironic enough to show that he doesn't take himself too seriously.

Meredith sighs. "I did enjoy it. All those memos and briefs we had to write though… It was exhausting."

"It will continue to be exhausting, but soon, eventually? They'll become second nature. You are all smart students, but the way you write and think in undergrad is very different than the way you have to think in law school."

They've reached his office door, and Derek puts his hand on the doorknob. "Do you want to come in?" He asks, glancing back at her, and she shouldn't. She knows this. But Meredith has always been a girl who's been interested in the shouldn'ts of life, and so she nods her head.

He ushers her into his office, and Meredith looks around to see bookshelves as tall as the ceiling filled with books, and while there are many law titles, Meredith is surprised to see other genres as well; there are biographies and travel books, books about politics and she can even spot a few bestsellers here and there. Pictures of smiling, dark-haired children adorn his desk while his degrees hang on the wall. She should never have entered his office. Because this is a real person's office. This isn't the random handsome man in Joe's office, and it's not the brilliant lawyer Derek Shepherd's office. This is Derek's office, with his smile and the way he makes her laugh and the pictures of kids on his desk. It's real. Meredith can't think about him that way, so she pivots the conversation back to familiar ground.

"So. You specialize in international law."

"And maritime law," Derek provides helpfully, blue eyes twinkling.

"And maritime law. But what made you decide to specialize in that?" Meredith is genuinely curious. She knows a few of her friends already have plans for what they want to specialize in, but Meredith? She isn't so sure.

"International law? It's… important, but it's not only that- it can be life-changing. It's challenging. Balancing an understanding of how different countries and their governments operate, what laws they uphold, it's intricate. It's delicate. And how those countries and their laws interact with one another, affect each other? It's like watching neurons firing off in the brain," Derek responds, and his passion is clear in his voice. Meredith wants to be able to pretend like seeing his passion, his enthusiasm, for the law doesn't affect her, but it does. He continues, "And as for maritime law? Well, I have a thing for ferryboats. And sailboats."

She smiles back at him, and he returns the grin, taking a step closer to her, invading her space. His hands frame her face carefully. "Meredith." He murmurs, his lips meeting hers. "I'm not your professor anymore."

"That's… that's semantics." Meredith giggles. She needs to concentrate, and not on how good this kiss is, or how good his hands feel, or how much she wants this.

She can feel his smile against hers. "Now you sound like a lawyer." His hands move into her hair now, and one kiss becomes two, then three, and by the time their shirts have come off, Meredith's not thinking at all.

* * *

The glass walls of the atrium allow the grey Seattle October sky to as the group eats lunch. The constant deluge of rain could be depressing, but April has always liked the rain. As a farmer's daughter, she knows how essential a good downpour of rain is for crops. And the sound of the rain hitting the glass is soothing, even over the group's intense conversation.

"What types of contracts must be in writing?" Izzie asks, peering around the table. They're quizzing each other for their upcoming Contracts midterm, supposedly taking turns answering the questions, but their competitive natures keep rising.

"Bind executors and administrators!" Jackson says, jabbing his finger, while Cristina shouts rapidly and even louder, "Answer for the debt of another!"

April leans forward, "For sale of interest in a land!" she excitedly says, but Cristina once again speaks over her. "Cristina! You have to let other people answer too," April says, annoyed.

Cristina's eyebrows raise, and she puts on a faux-innocent expression. "Well, if you were faster…"

April opens her mouth to form a response, but Meredith decides to intervene. Sometimes, she found herself playing peacemaker more often than she'd like.

"Ok, we'll all study together at the library, taking turns, and then we'll go to Joe's after. It'll be good to release some tension in a way that doesn't involve a party where my house is trashed," she pointedly eyes Izzie. Izzie rolls her eyes, gesturing with her fork. "You're still upset about that? It was fun."

"I won't be able to come."

"Wait, you're not coming? Why not?" Meredith frowns at Cristina. She is not one to pass up an opportunity to study, to continue to be the best. For that matter, Cristina isn't one to pass up an opportunity to go to Joe's.

Cristina shakes her head. "I'm meeting Owen tonight at his office. It's probably going to be awkward, or hot, or maybe awkward and hot at the same time. Who knows."

"Who's Owen?" April asks Izzie quietly. Izzie opens her mouth to explain, but thinks twice. It is kind of complicated. "I'll explain later."

"It'll be fine. You might be about to have hot, sweaty sex, in which case, have fun, and even if it goes awful, meet us at Joe's and we can drink tequila and commiserate." Meredith points out to Cristina, her grin reappearing.

"Wait, who's having hot, sweaty sex?" Alex looks up from his lunch, eyebrows raising as a smirk slowly grows on his face.

Cristina examines Alex's face closely. "Now you decide to join the conversation? Do you have a radar when anyone is discussing sex? Does someone say the word and you just magically appear?"

Alex considers this for a moment. "Pretty much."

"I'm constantly surprised anyone ever had sex with you in the first place." George eyes Alex with disdain.

"The school nurse was infatuated. I was 15, and she couldn't get enough of me."

"15? Goddamn." Jackson is impressed. He didn't lose his virginity until he was 17, but he lost it in spectacular fashion. "My first time was at junior prom. Sarah Richardson _and_ Penny Garroway."

"You lost your virginity in a threesome? You're joking. You have to be joking." George is visibly astonished. Jackson shrugs and extends his hands.

"What can I say? I've always been very talented."

"My first time was awful, he had no idea what he was doing. Grabby hands, the works. Hand placement is _very,_ very important," Meredith says, looking wistfully away as she laughs.

Izzie bites her lip, suddenly very preoccupied with her salad. "I was sixteen. It was a classmate, no big deal." Alex watches her carefully for a moment, before he turns to April.

"What about you, Kepner? Did you let some farm boy plow your field?" The others half-groan, half-chuckle.

"No, it was on a beach, and- and there were roses, and it was very romantic," April stammers, and as she looks down at the table, her hair covers her eyes.

"That sounds fake." Cristina's shrewd eyes examine April for a moment, while Jackson wracks his brain.

While April had gone on a few dates in college and in the years , she hadn't had a serious boyfriend. And, to be honest, he had never really spent a lot of time thinking about April's sexual status.

"Wait, Kepner, are you a virgin?" Alex asks gleefully, because if she was, there would be a wealth of opportunity for jokes.

April awkwardly laughs, grabbing her half-empty yogurt cup and her tea. "Of course I'm not. I'm just not talking about this. I've gotta go get- I have to pick up my mail! I'm waiting for some very important mail, so I should get that. Now. I'll talk to you guys later, yeah?"

"Ok, she is weird," Alex says, and Jackson opens his mouth to defend her, but all he can do is sigh.

"Yeah, she is."

* * *

A tall man with strawberry blond hair idly taps his pen against the desk, before he adjusts the only item currently placed on it: a nameplate reading Assistant US Attorney Owen Hunt. It was probably going to take him some time to get used to the new title, considering that he'd been Major Corporal Hunt for so long. But at least he'd have time to get used to it, which was more than he could say when he was serving abroad. There, everything was so uncertain, so unstable, that this was an opportunity for a more secure future for himself, and at least he would still be serving his country in some way, he thinks. As a federal prosecutor, Owen was going to be responsible for representing the federal government in investigating and prosecuting crimes, and he was going to be working primarily in the criminal division. He knew his years of litigation experience as a JAG would serve him well.

"Mr. Hunt?" His secretary Susannah peaks her head into his office.

"Susannah, please, we talked about this- it's Owen."

Susannah nods sheepishly and smiles. "Owen. A, uh-" She consults the post it in her hand. "A Cristina Yang is here to see you."

Owen straightens his shoulders, clears his throat. "Please send her in." Cristina Yang strides in, and she's a sight for sore eyes. She carefully examines his office, before making herself comfortable on his desk.

"Not too shabby. Congratulations. Assistant US Attorney, that's a big deal. Have they given you any good cases yet?" Cristina asks, brushing her hair out of her eyes

Owen smiles, his eyes creasing. "Thank you. And not yet, no. I have to pay my dues first." It was going to take some time to get used to that. He had paid his dues first in law school, and then his years with the military, so this- this was going to be an adjustment, to say the least.

"And how are you? How's 1L treating you?" Owen's genuinely curious. Cristina had fielded offers from the top law schools in the country, and while Seattle Grace is up there in terms of rankings, she probably could have gone anywhere. Cristina is smart and fierce, and Owen could already tell that she'd be a fantastic lawyer, but 1L is always considered to be the hardest year of law school.

"1L is challenging, but I'm handling it. Seattle Grace is good, I mean, the opportunity to learn from some of these professors… and I'm just really excited to get into more of the specialty classes in the upper levels. In general, law school is going amazing. I fully expect to be at the top of my class by the end of the year." Owen smiles affectionately. Cristina had always been arrogant, he could see that within the first hour of meeting her, and he feels that only she could say something so brash, so confident, and still be charming.

"I have no doubt. You know, another benefit of me accepting the AUSA position is the fact that I'm probably going to be in Seattle for the next couple of years, so that's…" He hesitates, eyes darting across Cristina's face. "Maybe we could get coffee sometime? Or dinner?" Owen asks hopefully, because if there's one thing he knows for sure, it's that Cristina Yang is not a woman that is easily forgotten.

Cristina hesitates before she hops off his desk and takes a step backward. "1L is- it's going well, I'm handling it. But for right now, I think I need to focus on being a law student and nothing else right now. So we can go out, but I'm not looking for anything serious. This would be sex, and it'd be fun and a great stress-reliever, but this would just be sex. That's all."

Owen takes a step forward, grabbing Cristina's waist, pulling her body against his.

"Relieving stress and fun and sex?" Owen slowly smiles. "I can do that." _For now,_ he thinks, because while Cristina Yang was an amazing woman and was going to be an amazing lawyer, Owen Hunt was a man who was meant to do certain things. He was meant to serve his country, he was meant to be a lawyer, and he was meant to be someone's husband.

* * *

April sits with Jackson, Meredith, George, Alex, and Izzie at Joe's, sipping her beer. They had gotten a good amount of studying in earlier. Even though it was a Friday, and even though their Legal Methods class with Shepherd was over, the workload was still exhausting. _Just survive this semester_ , April thinks. Survive this semester, and then survive the next semester, and then 1L will be over. She has zoned out from the conversation, but snaps to attention when she hears Alex say her name.

"So Cristina is probably off with that Hunt guy, and Kepner is a virgin. Is April your middle name, and you just go by it instead of Mary?"

"Wait, so are you actually a virgin?" Izzie asks, laughing a little. _Oh God, not again,_ April thinks as she looks uncomfortably down at the table, and Izzie tries to stifle her giggle. "I mean, good for you. It's no big deal, right Mer?"

Meredith opens her mouth, looking around the table, before she finally shrugs and says unconvincingly, "Yeah. Yeah!" April rolls her eyes as Meredith takes another sip of her drink.

"No, I'm not, but let's just stop talking about it, ok?" April insists, and she casts her mind, trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"Come on, there's no shame in that," Jackson speaks up.

"Really?" April says, a slight edge to her voice, because even if Jackson is defending her, again, for some reason she doesn't want Jackson, of all people, thinking she's a joke because of her sexual status.

"Oh yeah, there's shame," Jackson says with a slight smirk, and Alex laughs while April feels it like a blow.

"Just admit it, Kepner. You're a virgin," Alex says once again. He'd always been persistent.

A little known fact about April Kepner is her temper. Her father had always said that she had a fiery temper to match her hair, but April hates proving the stereotype right. "I'm not going to talk about this. We all have stuff we don't talk about, ok?" April says, looking around the table. But they're still laughing. Only Reed knows she's religious, and April doesn't want the other law students to think she can't separate Church and State; she's pretty sure they would respect her less for her beliefs, and so she doesn't want to get into an explanation of why exactly she's a virgin. But as they continue to just openly joke about and discuss her virginity, like it's a football game, like it's a case they're working on... April has had enough.

"Jackson, you are so worried that you're not going to live up to your family's expectations for you, or the lack thereof, but I don't talk about that." Jackson's eyes widen before he quickly looks down, jaw clenching. April continues, "I don't talk about how Derek Shepherd keeps eye flirting with Meredith, and she does it right back to him. I don't talk about how Alex and Izzie keep fighting, a lot, and George-" April looks at him, and his eyes are bug-eyed. They both know what she could say, and part of her wants to, just address George's crush that everyone knows about- well, except Meredith, that is, but… "There's stuff you don't talk about too. You guys think I don't notice this stuff, but I do. OK! I notice. But I don't talk about it because I know you guys don't want me to talk about it, and it's not drinks conversation, and neither is this. I am a virgin, and it's partly because I waited too long for the right guy, and partly because I'm pretty sure guys find me annoying. But it is not drinks conversation," April says quickly on one breath, before finishing her beer. She's already decided not to tell any of the others about her faith, and the fact that they discovered she's a virgin doesn't change that. And right now? She doesn't feel close enough to any of them, including Jackson, to tell them. The group sits in stunned silence for a moment, before Meredith speaks up, smiling.

"Oh, April. I'm liking you more and more." April never thought calling people out on their crap would be a way for them to like you, but she'll take it.

"Thank you. Now, I am going to get another drink, and I am putting it on of your guys' tab," April says, standing up and walking towards the bar. _Jackson_ , she thinks viciously. That's whose tab she'll put the drink on. Someone follows her, and April braces herself for the potential confrontation.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed," April hears the quiet murmur and turns to face the speaker.

George. She shouldn't be disappointed. She knows that.

"It's- it's not a shameful thing, being a virgin still," he continues, fingers peeling at the label of his beer.

April can feel her eyes fill with tears, and she hates it. She hates being so emotional and feeling everything to the nth degree, and she hates that her emotions are always broadcasted so clearly across her face. "Honestly," George says.

"Well, apparently it is," April snaps. She's angry with herself, for letting them get to her, and she's angry with the others, for pushing her, but, well- if she's being honest with herself, she's most upset with Jackson. He's supposed to be her person. He's supposed to be on her side.

"Thanks for not mentioning… well, thanks for not mentioning anything about me. And someone else."

"You're welcome," April says churlishly.

George nudges her playfully with his arm. "Here, I'll get your drink. What'll you have?"

* * *

"Freakin' hell. Who knew Kepner had it in her?" Alex is impressed. The fivesome watch April take a seat at the bar, gesturing to Joe.

"I'm going to go check on her," George says, standing up and making his way to the bar. Alex and Izzie are currently avoiding eye contact, and Meredith is still smiling- but that's because she might be just a little crazy. And Jackson? He took another sip of his whiskey. He'd just been making jokes, going along with the crowd, but he could tell April was hurt even though she spoke up for herself. And he was proud, he was… but the realization that he had hurt April was forming a pit in his stomach. And that George, who has known April for all of a month, is the one comforting her, didn't make Jackson feel any better.

* * *

The next morning, Jackson is sitting in the kitchen eating cereal when April walks quickly into the room.

"Good morning." April greets Jackson, but there is a definitely a slight chill to her voice. Jackson sighs. April is a close friend of his, and being on the outs with her just doesn't feel right.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" April's back is turned away from him as she pours coffee in her travel mug.

She turns and faces Jackson, and she paints a wide smile on her face. "Nope, I'm fine. Everything's fine. I'll see you later, ok?"

"April-"

She sighs, exasperated. "It's fine, Jackson. Honestly. I just have to go, this is the last farmer's market of the season, and I have other errands to run." By the time April finishes her sentence, she's already halfway out the door.

"Listen, April- just wait, ok?" He stands and follows her to the door. "I'm sorry. I was just joking last night, but- let me make it up to you." Jackson pleads. "Tonight."

April is still looking at him warily, so Jackson tilts his head, maintaining eye contact with her, before he asks once again, softly. "Come on, April."

April sighs. _Damn him._ Those green eyes of his really were annoyingly hypnotic. "Ok, we'll do something tonight. But now, I really do have to go." Jackson smiles widely, going back to his cereal. Now he just has to think of something to do.

"It's a plan."

* * *

"You know, Seattle is a pretty big city. There's lots of bars, coffee shops, universities. Yet we keep running into each other. Some people would call that fate," Derek says, sipping his coffee. Meredith had been buying a latte at the cafe near Seattle Grace when she ran into him. While they hadn't seen each other since their encounter in his office, she had accepted his invitation to join him at one of the outdoor tables. The sun was shining which was a welcome respite after the torrential rain of the last few days.

Meredith can't help but laugh, and Derek looks delighted at the sound. "And if we keep running into each other, I think we should get to know one another. So, let's see. This is friendly conversation, right? Hmm. A few things to know about me. I have four sisters, and nine nieces and nephews. I prefer sunrises over sunsets, and I love fishing. I like ferryboats. I have a thing for ferryboats."

Meredith's lips curl. "So you've mentioned. You have a thing for ferryboats."

Derek laughs. "I do. Now, I would like to know more about you. You frequent Joe's. You're a law student. And you use what is probably the sweetest smelling shampoo I've ever smelled. So. What else is there to know about you?" He asks, leaning against the wall, and he's handsome and funny and smart, and while their class is over for this semester, he's still going to be her professor next spring.

Meredith bites her lip. "Well, let's see," she starts sardonically, "I love Cristina Yang. She's probably the only person I'm 100% sure I trust. My roommates? George, Izzie, and Alex? That's my family. And Jackson and April? They aren't family yet, though they probably will be eventually. My mother raised me to be extraordinary, but," Meredith laughs, even though it isn't funny, "I often fall short. My father abandoned my mother and me when I was a kid, so while I do technically have siblings- two half-sisters- I've only met them once." Derek's smile fades, and he's looking at her not with pity; there's something softer in his gaze, and Meredith realizes it's empathy. "There's ugliness and craziness in my life, probably too much for you to handle and this is most likely too much information. Basically, I'm not a bright and shiny person, and I think you should know that upfront." Meredith quickly finishes speaking, because she's ready for him to leave, to run, because that's what people do, and sometimes Meredith herself feels like she wants to run. She wants to run away from her life, and just not… _be here_ anymore.

"Are you trying to scare me off? Because it won't work. You're not just a girl in a bar, Meredith, you're- you're something else entirely." Meredith didn't know it was possible for blue eyes to be so intense and so warm at the same time. "And we all have craziness. Addison cheated on me with my best friend, but I'm getting over it. My dad was killed in front of me when I was a kid. I'll most likely never get over that, it's why I initially wanted to go to law school. We all have craziness. And all of that those things you just told me? It's not too much information, I'd like to learn a lot more about you. So what do you say? Will you go get dinner with me tonight?" Derek asks, reaching his hand out to hers, and while Meredith can be dark and twisty, she takes his hand and smiles. Maybe her life didn't need to be dark and twisty all the time.

* * *

"This is your apology? This is how you're making it up to me? With fancy grilled cheese?" April giggles, bringing her hands up to her face, covering her mouth.

"Hey, I'll have you know, I put a lot of thought into this!" Jackson says defensively, laughing. They get out of Jackson's car, approaching one of their favorite food trucks that they had discovered back in college. While they were studying for finals alongside Reed and Charles, they had taken a break at 1 am and went searching for a late night snack, and they discovered this hidden gem.

"I am treating you, and… drumroll please- you get all the crispiest of the fried brussel sprouts," Jackson grins boyishly. "And you know I love the crispiest ones, so I hope you appreciate the sacrifice."

"I do, I do. So I guess chivalry isn't dead after all," April says in a sarcastically awed tone, as Jackson laughs. "Shut up please, and let me buy you your fancy grilled cheese, ok?"

They order their sandwiches; goat cheese and figs for April, and gouda and pesto for Jackson, and the fried brussel sprouts with "extra aioli please," April chirps as Jackson pays for their meal. They find a park bench and begin eating, with the Seattle skyline sparkling over the trees.

"God, remember when we first found this place?" April smiles fondly, reminiscing. "We were so young."

"And now we're old? Speak for yourself."

"No, but things are changing, you know? Reed's going to finish med school next year, Charles is slowly but surely on his way to becoming an architect. And now here we are. Going to law school." April shakes her head. "I don't know, it just feels like things are different."

"Well, things are different, I guess, but that doesn't mean they're worse. That's just life." April sighs and nods. The silence isn't oppressive and it's not awkward; usually, April feels a compulsive need to fill the empty space, but with her and Jackson, it's comfortable.

"My grandfather is coming to Seattle in a week," Jackson says, stretching his long legs out. "If he does stop by one of our classes, everyone's gonna want to meet him." He shifts his gaze to her.

"Do you want to meet him?" April had met his mother numerous times over the years since they were college freshman, but she had never met Harper. It wasn't a deliberate choice, but his grandfather was a very busy man, and April and Jackson had only grown really closer recently.

"Yes! I mean, your grandfather's work in both the public and private sectors is just astonishing, let alone his work as Attorney General…" April begins excitedly, before trailing off at the amused look on Jackson's face; his eyebrows are raised and he can't contain his grin. She coughs. "Or, you know, whatever, it's no big deal."

At this, Jackson only nods before giving a half-smile, returning his contemplative stare to the Seattle skyline. He was both excited and stressed that his grandfather would visit Seattle. His grandfather was the closest thing to a father figure Jackson had ever had, and he loved Harper, he did, but... but Harper Avery had an astonishing ability to nitpick. His grandfather was a great man, and he expected- no, not just expected, he demanded greatness from everyone else around him.

April watches Jackson for a moment; she knows that while he in general usually keeps a calm head and doesn't seem to get too upset about anything, he can be hurt too. Sometimes she forgets that. And if Jackson is sensitive about anything, it'd be about his family, or his name, or his looks. She nervously tears at a napkin. "Jackson, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have brought up your family like that... Sometimes, I just start talking and I don't know where I'll end up by the end of the sentence, and I say things I don't mean, or I say it wrong, and-"

Jackson interrupts her rambling. "It's fine, I deserved it. I was a jerk. Plus, for right now, the others still don't realize I'm an "Avery" Avery. For all they know, my family expected me to be a surgeon or something."

April laughs, feeling better as she grabs another fried brussel sprout. "Can you imagine?"

"Hey, I happen to think I could be a good surgeon, if I wanted to be. I'm very good in stressful situations."

"Sure, Jackson. Sure."

* * *

Luckily, April discovered over the next few days that her outburst at Joe's yielded positive results; her virginity was no longer a topic of conversation for the group, and she could already tell that the others respected her a bit more. Furthermore, George and April had developed a certain kinship since that night. They had talked about their similarities; as it turns out, George had a couple of brothers who were as dissimilar to him as April's sisters were to her, and both their mothers were teachers.

They were studying together with Izzie, who was taking a study break to bake. Alex and Izzie were fighting again, and April felt guilty about openly addressing the obvious tension. She wanted to say something, ask how Izzie was handling everything, but they didn't have that kind of relationship.

"My parents are proud of me, I guess, but they don't understand what I'm doing, at all," George says, and April focuses once more on their conversation. She understands where George is coming from. Her father Joe is a farmer and her mother Karen was a teacher; in the intervening years between undergrad and law school, when April did Teach for America, she knew a part of her mother hoped she would give up the idea of law school and just pursue teaching full time. And while April loved teaching, she truly did, there was this undeniable part of her that wanted more, that wanted to be a lawyer. "And my brothers? Sometimes, I feel like they actively don't listen to me," George says, and April starts to giggle. "Honestly, for them, it's an art form, the way. How can it appear like we're listening to George, when we aren't actually listening at all?"

While George's tone is joking, his face looks so forlorn that April has to say something. "My sisters call me Ducky. Because of the whole Ugly Duckling thing," she blurts out. She's never even told Reed this. "And I hate it, I do, but no matter how much I try to get them to cut it out, they won't stop."

George smiles at her. "You're not an Ugly Duckling, April." He's about to say something else but is interrupted by the door opening.

Jackson uses the bottom of his hoodie to wipe the sweat from his face as he enters the house, panting slightly. Working out, going for runs- they were great stress-relievers. And since it'd been so long since he had sex, and he's been buried up to his ears in reading and homework, his exercise routine was a much-needed tension reliever. Furthermore, while he'd been blessed with genetics, what so many people didn't realize is that his body didn't maintain itself. And, well… Jackson likes looking good. He didn't want to be used for his body, or liked only because of his looks, but he could appreciate the attention he got for his features. And sometimes, his looks come in handy.

In the living room, April is perched on the couch with her legs tucked under her, laptop on one cushion, a book in her hand and George is sitting on the floor next to her.

"Hey Jackson," George greets him, and Jackson does the man-nod thing. What is up with the man-nod? April does not understand boys at all. Jackson's defined abs are still on display and April quickly looks away. They're friends, but that doesn't mean April is blind.

"We're studying with Izzie, do you want to join?" George continues.

Jackson looks around curiously. "Where is she?"

April indicates her head toward the kitchen. "One of the best things about studying with Izzie? The frequent cupcake breaks," she grins.

"George! I need a second pair of hands!" Izzie's voice echoes from the kitchen.

He exhales as he gets up from the floor. "Duty calls."

Jackson takes a sip from his water bottle, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You've been spending a lot of time with George," he notes.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool, actually. And I think he likes me too! And not just tolerates me, but actually wants to be my friend."

This causes Jackson pause. While Jackson and April have been friends since freshman year, there'd always been the buffer of Reed and Charles. The fact that Jackson and April are attending the same law school and living together means this is the first real extended period of time that Jackson and April spent without the presence of their other friends. He was learning a lot more about April, and one of the things he was discovering was April had many insecurities.

"People do like you, April. And if they don't, it's because they're idiots." April looks up from her intense studying and softly smiles. "And I'm your friend. I thought I was your best friend," Jackson grins as well, his voice light, but there's an odd tension in his eyes. "Or at least your best guy friend, considering Reed."

"You are," April responds brightly, looking back down to her organized outline. "George is just... George. We're buddies. Study buddies."

"I thought _I_ was your study buddy!" Jackson exclaims, his hands splaying out.

Exasperated, April doesn't know whether to laugh or smack him. "Oh my God, Jackson, you are my study buddy! A person can have more than one study buddy."

Jackson sighs, sitting on the arm of the armchair as he rubs the back of his shaved head. He lowers his voice, glances surreptitiously around as George and Izzie return from the kitchen.

"Does he get to see your outlines?"

"Jackson!"


	6. Heads Will Roll

AN: Sorry about the slight delay in posting. Work is exhausting, but what's new? Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed and followed! I appreciate it so much. There's still a lot of stuff at play, that's still to be revealed, and that's still developing in Grey's Amendments- I don't want to say too much. Title is from Heads Will Roll by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs, in honor of the Halloween bent of this chapter. Lyrics: You came last/Take the past/Shut your eyes/Realize. Anyway, on to the chapter!

* * *

The sun shines lightly on the porch, and it's cool enough out that the sun didn't feel stifling as the light bounces off of the red-gold leaves changing color. April smiles and takes a deep breath in. While the first years still had a substantial amount of work to do, especially in this last stretch of weeks before finals, April was determined to enjoy this time of the year as much as she can. Despite her name, April had always loved the fall season. Even though she had never been a cheerleader or anything like her sisters, she still enjoyed attending football games growing up and watching her father coach the high school team. After the games, she and Joe would go home and get cider, and stay up late discussing the game, what had gone wrong, what had gone right. She'd be tired the next morning, as she would still have to get up early for 4-H, but it'd always been worth it. Furthermore, autumn marked the beginning of the holiday season which April always enjoyed. And so, since it's a Sunday afternoon and while April did have a memo she should be writing, she figured a little procrastination never hurt anyone, especially considering she usually finished assignments long before they were due anyway. She and Izzie are hanging fake cobwebs in the doorway of the house, carefully placing fake spiders in the masses of white. Other decorations in a box were waiting to be put up as well.

"It's good Meredith had all of this stuff on hand. Did her mom get it when she was a kid?" April asks.

Izzie hesitates and bites her lip. "No, I don't think Mer's mom wasn't really into that stuff. I bought all of this at a party store."

April takes a step back to get a broader perspective. "Hmm. I think we could use another ghost placard."

Izzie tilts her head and considers the porch as well. "I agree. George, you want to grab that?" George, meanwhile, is idly reading a magazine and watching them work.

"Don't you think this is slightly overkill?" George says, tapping one of the plastic skeletons hanging from the ceiling of the porch.

"The trick or treaters will love it." April smiles.

"George? Ghost me, please," Izzie says and George sighs, before slowly making his way back into the house.

"It's nice to have someone else to decorate with," Izzie grins. "I can usually draft George for the assist, but Meredith, Cristina, and Alex? They have no interest in decorations or holidays. At all."

"Well, if you ever need any help decorating for Christmas, or Valentine's day, or- well, basically, any holiday, I'm your girl!" April says brightly. "I love the holidays. And decorations too, for that matter."

"Sounds like a plan," Izzie says. They continue carefully placing the decorations here and there. "I think George likes you." April pauses, her fingers stilling on the plastic pumpkin lights she was coiling across the porch.

April laughs awkwardly, and a little too loud. "Well, I like him too. He's a nice guy."

"Well, yes, he is that. But I think he like likes you. You know," Izzie lowers her voice and raises her brows dramatically. "Romantically. And I like you, April. You seem sweet, and I think you would be a lot healthier for George than some other people I can think of. But you should know, George O'Malley is my best friend. So just… don't be careless with him. OK? He's my person. I'm always going to be on his side," Izzie finishes. Izzie and George obviously have a very close bond, similar to that of Meredith and Cristina.

April nervously laughs as she attaches the final fake spider. If you looked beyond the baking and the decorating, Izzie Stevens could be a bit scary. So April's not entirely sure how she works up the courage to ask this next question.

"Is everything… alright between you and Alex? I've just- I've noticed there's been some… tension between the two of you," she finally asks delicately.

"We're fine. We are." Izzie says. "My ex was back in town, and Alex is dealing with some stuff- not that he ever talks to me about it," she mumbles.

April nods, and she wants to believe that Alex and Izzie are fine, but Izzie's words made it sound a whole heck of alot like she wasn't just trying to convince April.

* * *

An October rain pelted down across the Seattle Grace University campus, the sun of the previous weekend nowhere to be found. Undergrads and professors alike were darting between buildings, carefully maneuvering wide umbrellas. April had finally made it to the dining hall after narrowly avoiding what felt like a dozen puddles. She was trying to prepare herself for the expected heavier precipitation in November and December, but it wasn't working out so well. She didn't know if she'd ever be entirely used to the Seattle climate, as it was so different from the Midwestern weather she had grown up with, but the Pacific Northwest has really grown on her over the years. While she loved growing up on the farm, April appreciated both sides of Seattle weather, from the sun shining over the Sound to the lush greenery and rain, she truly did. She had also just learned to truly appreciate her umbrella and rainboots.

After their Torts class, she had joined the group, minus Jackson, as they ate lunch at one of the big tables in the dining hall. April sips her tea, wondering how it's going for Jackson, as Harper was apparently set to arrive this morning, and Jackson planned to meet his grandfather for lunch. She knows his family is a sensitive subject for him and so she let her mind wander from the others conversation. Jackson just had a habit of being so hard on himself, expecting perfection, expecting the best. They all did to a certain extent; after all, they were law students at one of the most competitive law schools in the country, but she worried about him. Jackson was-

"Kepner. Earth to Kepner."

"Huh? What?" April jerks back to attention at the sound of her name to see Cristina staring at her.

"I asked you where's Avery?" Cristina narrows her eyes. "You two sometimes seem like you're literally joined at the hip. Did he decide that law school was just a bit too much for him and fly home?"

Alex sniggers while April shakes her head. "His grandfather is in town, and he's meeting him for lunch."

"He's from Boston, right?" Izzie asks, head tilted in consideration as she unscrews the cap from her water bottle.

"Yeah, he is…" April trails off, and she's hoping to redirect the conversation away from the Averys. Their friends would connect the dots soon enough, they weren't idiots after all. However, April knew Jackson would want her to keep his tenuous cover as long as possible, so she's grateful at the interruption as a woman strides over smoothly to their table. The beautiful red-haired woman paused, standing over them as she looked impeccably, improbably untouched by the rain.

"Uh, can we help you?" George asks.

"Yes, you can help me. Well, not you specifically, but…" The woman's eyes scan over their group before landing on Meredith. "But you can. I'm Addison Montgomery, and you must be the student who's been sleeping with my husband," she smiles at Meredith.

April chokes on her tea, and the heat of it launches her into a coughing fit. Meredith's face pales as she seems to slump in her seat. From the corner of her watering eye, April can see Derek standing in the doorway of the dining hall, peering around until he spots them. Derek rushes forward to Addison's side, a stern look on his face. "Well, I guess it's soon to be ex-husband, isn't that right, dear?" she says sarcastically to Derek.

She's obviously wealthy; April is not a woman up to date on high-end fashion brands but even she can identify the subtle Chanel and Dior logos that mark Addison's clothes. Addison is outrageously beautiful, and she wears her wealth the same way. It wasn't gaudy and it wasn't ostentatious; this was old money. She was classy. And April could tell by the look on Meredith's face that she was aware of this as well. Addison appeared to be beautiful, smart, and wealthy, and April can imagine how annoying that must be for her friend.

"I thought we were going to meet in my office," Derek murmurs, tension obvious in his shoulders and jaw.

"Well, I couldn't pass up the chance to meet the infamous Meredith Grey, now, could I?" Addison smiles brightly.

"Would you excuse us, please?" Derek grabs Addison lightly by the arm and ushers her away.

The group's table is silent for a moment in the wake of the Shepherd-Montgomery drama. "Well, that was interesting. And she's hot." Alex eats a bite of his cheeseburger and Izzie slaps him lightly on his arm.

"No, she's not. She's… she's hideous." Izzie says in an attempt at female solidarity.

Meredith narrows her eyes before she turns to Cristina. "Is it too early to go to Joe's?"

"I think you should wait until you're actually a corporate attorney before becoming an alcoholic, so yes."

* * *

"So, she's pretty," Addison remarks, drumming her fingers along Derek's desk. She and Derek are sitting in his office, going over the final papers from the divorce proceedings.

"I'm not going to talk about Meredith with you." Derek says firmly. "And you're not going to talk about her either."

"Alright, fine. So we just need to sign and then discuss how we divvy up the clients. I'm joining Naomi and Sam at their practice in LA," Addison says. "We've agreed to divvy up the clients 50/50. Half will join me in LA and half will stay with you here in Seattle. I know we worked together to bring a lot of them in, but this is the only way it's going to work."

Derek quickly skims the list of divided clients. He makes a few faces here and there, rolls his eyes a couple of times, but the only time he voices an objection is for one of their biggest clients. "Ledford Banking?" Derek asks incredulously. They had worked with the international bank for the past five years, and while Derek provided his expertise in international law, Addison's specialty was business law. Together, they had created one of the foremost international finance law firms in the country. "Addison, do you know how much time I spent on the golf course with these guys? I wined them, I dined them, I-"

Addison interrupts as her eyes narrow behind her glasses. "So did I, Derek. I worked just as hard as you to get all these clients, that's my point. The actual accounts are pretty evenly split. I'll get Ledford, yes, but the other accounts you're getting together add up to Ledford. Plus, you're getting Morrison," Addison continues, referencing their second biggest client. "And the only reason I wasn't on the golf course as well is-"

"Yes Addison, I'm well-aware of the sexist undertones of recruiting clients at male-dominated areas like country clubs and golf courses that primarily cater to men."

Addison stops at the beginning of her rant and she smiles ruefully. "You've heard this before?"

Derek grins back. They've discussed the intricacies of gender politics in law at the dinner table. They had discussed everything it seems. "Maybe just once or twice."

They both laugh and the atmosphere in the room grows considerably lighter. Addison sighs. It's easy to forget at moments like these exactly how she and Derek had gotten to this point- signing divorce papers and deciding how to divide up the firm they had built together. It could've been worse though; Addison knew of other married lawyers who had drawn out the divorce proceedings, arguing over every last piece of china. Considering the circumstances, their divorce could've been a lot more contentious. At this point, it seems they were both eager to move on to the next chapter in their lives.

"Do you believe in fate, Derek?" Addison asks softly. This is the side of Addison she tries to let as few people as possible see. You had to be tough to be a lawyer, and vulnerability had never been easy for Addison Montgomery.

Derek thinks for a moment, and that's something she can appreciate even now, after all these years and everything they've been through. He doesn't outright dismiss ideas, or give a flip answer, if you were seriously asking something. He considers things. "Maybe. There's some things you can't control- you can't control if you live or die, you can't control nature- but even if you can't control everything, even if fate does play a huge role in our lives, I know I believe in choices. Why?"

Addison pauses for a moment as she considers her choice of words. She'd always been articulate, and while this was very helpful in her career, right now she can't seem to find the exact right words for what was bothering her. "Was there ever a chance for us? Or were we always going to end up here. You being so wrapped up in work-"

"And you cheating on me with my best friend?" Derek says caustically. "That fact is very important to remember."

Addison sighs. "Yes. And me cheating on you with Mark, and you meeting Meredith, but beyond them, beyond that… was there ever a chance for us?"

"I did love you, Addison. But…" Derek hesitates, and Addison can see in his eyes that right now, even after everything, he doesn't want to hurt her. For some odd reason that is what makes her want to cry, because- because maybe he didn't care enough anymore to even want to hurt her. "With Meredith, I know it's sudden, I know it's soon… but it's not just that I want her… I need her."

Addison nods quickly, wanting to keep her pride. She truly does want Derek to be happy, but it's not easy hearing Derek talk about how much he wants and needs another woman.

Derek sighs and signs the agreement with his usual sprawling signature, the D and S particularly large.

"So, this is it, I guess. I guess I'll see you around, but probably not." Addison says

"Go, Addison. Give Sam and Naomi my best, and be happy in LA. Be amazing in LA," Derek says, kissing her softly on the cheek, and in that kiss there's a thousand goodbyes. Goodbye to their traditions on holidays, goodbye to always having somebody to attend work functions with.

For 11 years, Addison had been part of a "we" in her work, in her personal life, and now she needed to learn how to be a "me". And while there's sadness in that, Addison realizes with a start and an unexpected smile, there's also something incredibly freeing about that. Addison is about to push the building door open when she hears Derek call out her name. Turning around, she sees that Derek is jogging after her.

He pauses and runs a hand through his hair. Addison hadn't seen Derek this agitated in a while.

"I know I shouldn't ask. I may not have the right to ask, but I- I have to know. Is Mark going with you?" Derek asks stiffly. He's ready to move on, but the betrayal from them both stings and he's still undeniably furious with Mark Sloan. They had been more than best friends, they had been brothers. From elementary school to law school, they'd been together. And then Mark had slept with his wife and ruined everything.

"Oh, Derek." He's not sure, but there's the faintest trace of pity in Addison's voice. "Haven't you heard? Mark's moving to Seattle." And since Addison never considered herself to be a saint, she can admit that Derek's furious, shocked face is the best thing she's seen in months.

* * *

Jackson opens his umbrella, prepared to brave the torrential downpour but he bumps into someone.

"Oh, excuse me-" Jackson begins, but he stops speaking when he sees who he just ran into. Harper Avery was a few inches shorter than Jackson, but his demeanor and his sharp blue eyes made him feel larger than life. His was a presence that could fill an entire courtroom.

"Grandpa! What are you doing here?" Jackson laughs nervously, trying to usher the older man away, back towards the door. "I told you I would meet you at the restaurant."

"I changed our reservation to dinner time. I wanted to meet you here." Jackson bites his tongue. Harper Avery is the type of man who does as he pleases; everyone else usually just shuts up and gets with the program.

"You thought I would come out all this way and not take a look at your school?" Harper raises his eyebrows.

"Well, you didn't come out here just to visit me, right? Don't you have a consulting job?" The Averys were above all practical. If they could combine business with family, they would; it just made sense. Harper continues strolling across the law building's courtyard, not letting Jackson deter him.

"Yes, I do, but I didn't think you would be ashamed to introduce your own grandfather to your friends or bring him to your law school."

Harper casts a disparaging look around the building. Jackson patiently awaits his grandfather's inspection. In about 10 seconds, Harper would find something wrong with it, because Jackson's pretty sure the older man could find something wrong with anything, even the Mona Lisa. Jackson begins the silent countdown in his head, _5, 4, 3, 2, 1-_

"It's not very grand isn't? How are you supposed to fully immerse yourself in the law in such dismal conditions? You know, Harvard has a wonderful law building and library. Plus, your Aunt Helene teaches there. If you do well enough in your first year, you could probably look at transferring."

Jackson sighs. He shouldn't be surprised, and he should not have expected anything different, but he can't deny the disappointment spreading through him. "Seattle Grace is a good law school, Grandpa. And see, I'm actually kind of trying to avoid the whole nepotism thing."

"Who said anything about nepotism? Nepotism is for the weak."

Jackson groans, rubbing his face with his hands. "You sound like my mother."

"Or does your mother sound like me?" Harper laughs and slaps Jackson on the back. "Now, where are some of your friends at?"

* * *

"Hey guys," Jackson strolls forward. "What's up?" April's eyes widen, and she looks behind Jackson. As far as she knew, he was meeting his grandfather for lunch, so where was the famed Harper Avery?

"Nothing's up. Everything's amazing." Meredith mumbles, and Jackson turns to April confused.  
"You don't want to know." She mouths, her eyes wide.

Izzie's checking her phone as she pours her salad dressing, but her small shriek draws eyes from all the tables around them.

"You guys, you will not believe this, but according to Twitter Harper Avery is here. I mean, the Harper Avery. Is here. At Seattle Grace."

Cristina starts laughing, but she stops at the look on Izzie's face. "You're joking. He's here? Harper Avery is-" She pauses, before slowly turning to stare at Jackson. There's a moment of silence, before everyone else follows suit.

"Oh, shit." Jackson exhales, pulling out a chair and stretching his legs out. He could really use a beer right about now.

"Wait. Your grandfather is Harper Avery? The Harper Avery? The Harper Avery who helped found the Avery & Associates law firm, former Attorney General of the United States, former Head of the Justice Department Harper Avery?" Cristina says rapidly in one breath, her eyes narrowed.

"Are you reading off his Wikipedia page now?" Jackson asks sarcastically. "Or do you have a photographic memory?"

Cristina smirks. "I don't need a photographic memory. I'm just that good."

"And you never happened to mention that that you were an "Avery" Avery?" Alex scoffs. "You've been holding out on us, dude."

"Is he… is he in the building?" George asks, looking around excitedly.

Jackson looks him straight in the eye. "No."

"He's lying." Alex eyes him shrewdly. "Harper Avery is in the building."

Jackson rolls his eyes. "Fine, if you guys want to chase him down like stalkers, be my guest. He's visiting the law library."

His words hang in the air for a moment before Cristina quickly stands and rushes out of the dining hall.

"She'll never wait for the rest of us, right?" George asks as he, Izzie, and Alex quickly walk after her.

"I'll stay," April says, biting her lip, and Jackson can see she's dying to go as well.

"It's fine, you can go," he says gruffly.

April stands but still hesitates, lingering by the table.

Jackson sighs. He shouldn't ruin this for her. "Really, April," his tone much gentler. "Go."

April smiles brightly. "OK. I'll be right back!" And with a swish of vivid red hair, she's gone too. Jackson takes a seat at the table, the other's lunches still taking up the majority of the space. Meredith is the only one who's still here.

"You're not interested in meeting the 'great' Harper Avery?" Jackson's sarcasm rings clear.

"No. Well, yeah, I am. But I figure I'll probably meet him eventually, and plus I've got my own stuff right now."

He nods his head. "I get that. It's just… you don't look surprised. Most people are surprised when the find out who my grandfather is, who my family is."

"That's because I knew." Jackson quickly turns his head around to face Meredith.

"Wait, you knew?" Meredith nods before she realizes Jackson is still staring at her.

"Oh, come on, it's not like your family history is in a vault. It's just- I get it, too. It's not easy being related to a legend. It's not my business if you didn't want to bring it up."

"Well, thanks, I guess," Jackson sighs. He leans his head back against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment. It's nice to just get a minute and breathe. They sit for a few moments in companionable silence before Meredith speaks again.

"I know I just said it's not my business, but are you avoiding your grandfather right now?"

"Yes, yes I am, as a matter of fact." Jackson opens one eye to peer at Meredith. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Meredith smiles and tilts her head. "No, I don't. I just know that if I had the opportunity to learn from and talk with some of my family, I would. You should- you should spend as much time with him as you can, while he's still around."

"That's kinda morbid, just saying."

Meredith shrugs, as if she's entirely used to being accused of being morbid. "Anyway, I'm not one to talk about avoidance. I just met my boyfriend's wife- well, I guess ex-wife now? I don't know. And she's insanely beautiful and wealthy and probably has her shit together, unlike me, so I'm just going to sit here and avoid everything. You're welcome to avoid stuff with me, if you'd like."

Jackson chuckles before stealing someone's leftover chips, eating one. Shaking his head, Jackson defends himself. "I do love him, and I appreciate all he's done, but sometimes… I just feel suffocated. Sometimes, with him, my mom, my entire family? I feel like I can't breathe." He turns to Meredith once more. "You know what I mean?"

Meredith chuckles. "Oh yeah. But that's family for you. You have your actual family that's occasionally insane and awful and you can't breathe around, and then you find your people, your family, and they're insane too, but they help you breathe again."

Jackson gives a small smile before he stands. Even though his family drove him crazy, Meredith was right. He's got people that help him breathe again, he thinks as his eyes land on the Earl Grey tea bag. "OK, you want to come along, meet my grandfather? I figure I should do some actual introductions for them. You can still avoid whoever or whatever you want to avoid."

Meredith laughs. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

"Your grandfather's brilliant. He's amazing. He makes you want to be amazing." April sighs and shakes her head. She and Jackson are walking home as it has finally stopped raining. The cool breeze blows a lock of red hair in front of her eyes, and she impatiently moves it aside. "He reminds me of your mom." Harper had held court for a while, entertaining his friends with stories from his years spent as a litigator for Avery & Associates and the wide variety of characters he had met as Attorney General. Harper had an undeniable dynamic energy, even at his age. He was

"Yeah, that sounds like them." Jackson's not frowning, and there's even still a small smile on his face, but something just feels… off.

"You ok?" she asks softly.

Jackson's about to shrug, give a flip answer and cast that Avery smile, but he's surprised to find that his shoulders actually do feel lighter, and so his next words aren't actually a lie. "I'm good." Maybe he and April should go on more walks together.

April smiles and continues. "Actually, he reminds me of you too, you know."  
Jackson laughs. "How so? We could not be more different. I'm constantly reminded of that fact."

"Well, yeah, you're funny and you're- you know…" April gestures vaguely to Jackson's face and body as he starts smirking and raises an eyebrow. "You look like that and it's sorta ridiculous. But you're like him in a lot of ways. You make people want to be amazing too, you know. You make people want to be awesome." April's sincerity rings through. "Really."

He smiles at her again, but this time there's no smirking to be found; instead, it's an affectionate smile. "Seriously? I make you want to be awesome? Can I get that in writing?"

April sighs and quickly walks past Jackson. "OK, I'm done having this conversation."

"Where are you going? I thought I made you want to be awesome?" Jackson jogs after her. "Feel free to soak in the amazing."

"Shut up!" She shoves him. "I'm never paying you a compliment again."

"Alright, I'll stop, I'll stop," he laughs. "Hey, do you want to go over our Torts outlines tomorrow?" Jackson asks, looking over at her.

April starts nodding, but she soon stops. "Oh, wait, actually, I've made plans to study with George. But you could probably come, if you'd like?"

Jackson's about to agree, but he suddenly realizes that George may have other plans besides studying with April. And he's happy for his friend. Really.

* * *

"I mean, Bailey's intimidating, but she's kind of awesome." April and George had been joking around for the last half hour, and they hadn't gotten a lot of work done. "But Nelson? And his hair?" George playfully widens his eyes. April giggles again before clearing her throat. "OK, OK, we really should get back to studying. I don't know why, but Torts of all our classes is giving me the most trouble."

"Me too."

They continue reading over their books but April can still feel his eyes on her. "What's wrong?"

George smiles, "Nothing's wrong." But his stare gradually becomes more determined.

"What?" April laughs, brushing her cheek. "Do I have something on my face?" George shakes his head, "No, you don't," he says softly, and then he leans forward and kisses her, and his lips are warm and soft, and it's not… bad, necessarily. It's just not good. They kiss for a moment more before they pull away from one another and look into the other's eyes. The silence stretches between them for a moment before they simultaneously burst out into laughter.

"You're not a bad kisser, I'm sorry, I-" but April can't stop laughing. "It's just- there was nothing there. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't-"

"It wasn't what a really good kiss should be. There were no fireworks," George finishes. "There's no blame here, but there's no chemistry."

April catches her breath and hesitates. She doesn't want to lose George's friendship just because there wasn't really any romantic chemistry between them. There's a good amount of friendship chemistry though. She has genuinely enjoyed getting to know him, and she enjoys his company. Furthermore, he doesn't seem to get as easily annoyed with her as other people do.

"Are we OK though? I- I do like you George, as a friend and-" George puts his hand on hers, and again, it's nice, but there's no butterflies building, no heat in her stomach, and she's not blushing at all.

"We're fine, April. Honestly. I like you and you're great, and I don't want us to lose our friendship either." April smiles and nods her head, feeling remarkably more assured. She's pretty sure that'd be the worst thing, to lose a good friendship because of some romantic entanglements.

"So. Torts." George wiggles his eyebrows. "Exciting."

April laughs and wakes her laptop up again. "Yes. Torts."

* * *

"Is this enough candy?" Jackson asks sarcastically, eyeing the three different plastic bags of candy that April's opening.

April rolls her eyes, opening the last bag particularly aggressively. "Trust me, we don't want to be the house that runs out of candy."

Jackson's preparing the bowl of candy for the trick or treaters with April, and while he had had plans to go out with Charles for Halloween, he was so exhausted from his grandfather's visit that he just really wanted to relax at home and watch a scary movie. April had said she'd allow it, but only if he made sure to pause the movie when the kids came. He didn't do a whole lot of trick or treating himself growing up, he had only gone a couple of times, so Jackson wasn't as familiar with the process. He's pretty sure however that the kids wouldn't be traumatized if there was a horror movie playing in the other room, but he conceded the point. She's the boss.

"The most popular houses when I was growing up would hand out King-size bars," April explains, "But even if you don't do that, Kit-Kats are a good choice. Reese's as well, Snickers, I could go on. Almost everybody likes those."

"OK. So we've got a variety of Kit-Kats, Reese's, and Snickers. I'm pretty sure we're all set. Now can I start the movie?" They settle on the couch with popcorn and April quickly grabs a blanket.

"I guess so. Do we have to watch a scary movie?"

Jackson groans. "It's Halloween, April. We're not watching a chick flick."

"It wouldn't _have_ to be a chick flick…" April scowls slightly and furrows her brow. "We could just watch a comedy or something," she mumbles.

"Next time, alright?"

The doorbell rings and April sits up excitedly. "Aww, they're here! Pause the movie, Jackson," she says as she rushes to the door.

"Trick or treat!" The kids' excited exclamations fill the entryway, and Jackson leans forward off the couch to see a pirate, a fairy, and Batman standing with their bags outstretched.

April gets down on one knee to be at the kids' eye level as she distributes the candy. "Oh wow, look at you guys! That's the most impressive eyepatch I've ever seen, matey!" She says in a horrible pirate voice, but the kids laugh along with Jackson. He'd never had a chance to see April with kids before, and he's impressed. She's really good with them, comfortable in a way that he's sure he could never be. He's still smiling at her as she distributes the candy and waves goodbye exuberantly. She walks back into the living room but pauses when she sees Jackson's face.

"What?" she asks, but Jackson just shakes his head. "Nothing."

Shaking her head, April settles back onto the couch, curled up with the blanket. "You can press play now," she says, and he's about to, but there's still a lingering question in his head.

"So, you and O'Malley aren't a thing then?" he asks casually. While the two still hung out together, George wasn't looking at April moonily anymore, and he had overheard Alex saying he could maybe set the other man up with a masters student named Olivia. While he felt bad if April was disappointed, or hurt, he can't deny that the more selfish side of him is pleased. Jackson had never really seen April with a serious boyfriend before, and it's nice that his study buddy and friend won't be so busy with someone else that she'd no longer have any time to hang out with him, especially as finals get closer.

"No, we are not. There were zero sparks." April sighs. "And a spark is important." While April can accept that there were no romantic sparks with George, she's still disappointed. Sometimes she feels like she'll never have sparks with anybody. She's dated before, but she's never felt that can't keep your hands off the other person feeling. She's never really connected with someone on an emotional and physical level, and while she's not losing her virginity before marriage, she'd like to have someone.

Jackson nods. "A spark is very important. It's too bad though. I had a whole 'don't mess with my friend, or I'll mess with your face' speech prepared." At first, he doesn't look up from the bowl of popcorn as he says this, but Jackson can feel April's eyes on him and he grins before looking up.

April is staring at him incredulously. "You did not."

"I did. I do. I'll make sure to save it for the next guy though," Jackson smiles even wider and April starts laughing. "I think you'd like it. It has bullet points and everything."

April gasps and lightly shoves him. "I love bullet points!"

"I know you do."

"What about annotations?"

"No annotations, but I can work them in if you'd like."


	7. Something All Our Own

Hey everyone! Apologies for the delayed chapter... work is crazy and I hate my boss but what's new? Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed. Reviews honestly make my day and really motivate me to keep writing. Song of the chapter: "Something All Our Own" by Broadheds. "When you're young you're cold as stone/Then you thaw or maybe not, no." Enjoy!

* * *

The ILs social lives were virtually nonexistent throughout November. The workload, which had already been intense at the beginning of the year, had been steadily increasing throughout the fall semester. As finals drew closer, it felt like the only interaction they had with each other was about studying and when they occasionally ate meals together. Beyond their section, they hadn't had time for other friends really at all. For April, between her law school schedule, and Reed's med school schedule, she had not seen her friend in so long, and so she was looking forward to the holiday break for more than one reason.

She and her housemates were currently making plans to take old exams, timed and all, to help study for finals when Cristina joined them, dark curls dancing around her face as she slumps into a chair.

"I need to find a new place," Cristina said, stealing a fry from a protesting Izzie. "This sucks. And you just gave away the last two rooms in your house to the wonder twins," she said in a low tone to Meredith, tilting her head towards Jackson and April, while Jackson rolls his eyes.

"Why do you need to move?" April asked curiously.

Cristina takes a deep breath before responding flatly. "My roommate's pregnant."

"Oh wow, congratulations to her! That's so exciting!" April said, genuinely excited.

"No, it's not, Kepner!" Cristina snaps. April drew her head back, surprised and exchanged a wary glance with George. "This is not exciting news. This is awful news."

"Yeah, miracle of life. Big deal, right?" Jackson joked in April's ear. She can still feel his warm breath on her neck as she rolls her eyes.

"I guess it's not as bad as someone getting married," April replied under her breath, and Jackson laughs out loud. Most people think April is just sweet and perky, but she's got some snark in her; she's got fire.

"Torres is pregnant? Did she and her girlfriend with the weird name get back together and do in vitro- oh man, what was her name? Utah?" Alex looks off in the distance, trying to remember.

"Her name is Arizona." Cristina flicked her wrist as if to swat away a gnat. "And no, the father is some friend of hers from back in DC."

"What does your roommate do?" Jackson asked. He wonders who could live with the uber-intense law student.

Cristina sighed. "Callie is an attorney for the Seattle Mariners, but before that she used to work for the Washington Nationals. Hence, the friend from DC. Arizona works in family law… I can't remember if it was custody issues, abuse, adoption, something like that." It's clear from Cristina's tone that she herself has no interest whatsoever in family law.

"Well, good for Callie." Izzie said decisively as she moves her fries further away from Cristina.

Alex scoffed. "Oh, give me a break. Like you two ever got along. You met each other once and basically hated each other on sight." Izzie glared at Alex from the corner of her eye as silence hangs over the table. April can see that George is staring intently at Izzie, and Meredith is likewise staring at Alex.

Cristina's gaze flickers back and forth between the couple, before she continued, undaunted in the face of such awkwardness.

"See, my thing is, how is she going to go full throttle with her career while having a baby? Callie is hardcore. And I'm hardcore, so you know I can tell if someone is hardcore. And if you work at a firm, how many billable hours can you do if you have to worry about little Timmy at home? Or for Callie, when she needs to help negotiate a contract for one of their players, but the babysitter needs to go home…" Cristina shook her head.

"I think you can balance it. I mean, it might not be easy, but it's possible," April spoke up, but decided not to elaborate further. She'd always dreamed of being a mother, and while she is ambitious, and wants a successful career, she still has a kernel of hope that she'll meet the man of her dreams and have a gorgeous wedding and lots of babies. But April's pretty sure that if she were to express any of that, she'd be opening herself up to more ridicule, and after the whole virgin debacle, she's not interested in that.

"I agree," George contributed, and April smiled gratefully at him. "Just because you're an attorney, doesn't mean you can't be a great parent."

Meredith bit her lip. "Well, from my experience, top lawyers don't exactly have time to be the best parents, but what do I know?" She shrugged, but Jackson is also nodding his head in agreement. He loves his mom, but he spent more time with nannies growing up than he spent with his mother.

"Anyway, I don't know how they expect us to write all these essays in 3 hours. It's impossible." George complained, tossing his fork down in consternation.

"Maybe for you mere mortals it is." Cristina's eyes gleam. "As for me? I don't anticipate any problems whatsoever." April wishes she had an ounce- just an ounce- of Cristina's confidence. Sometimes it feels like all she does is second-guess herself. The others continue their study plans, but April's mind remains on the topic. What would she do if she could be as fearless and fierce as Cristina Yang?

* * *

Calliope Iphegenia Torres had a plan.

She'd had various plans throughout her life; some she'd seen to fruition, and others she had not. She had planned to become an astronaut when she was five years old, and then, as the best laid plans do, they had changed. Her plans were then to do the Peace Corps, graduate at the top of her class in undergrad, and go to law school, all of which she did.

What she didn't, plan, however, was to break up with her girlfriend because of their differing thoughts on having children, and in the wake of that breakup, sleep with her best friend and become pregnant. Callie and Arizona had broken up two months ago, as they both wanted different things. Callie wanted- no, she _needed_ to be a mother at some point in her life, and while Arizona loved her, she couldn't say the same. What do you do when you love someone, but your respective views of the future are so wildly different? Arizona had looked at their future and seen trips to Milan during summer vacation, not diapers and first days of school. And Callie had discovered that even if you love someone, you can only compromise so far if it means giving up your dreams, your own sense of self.

So no, Callie didn't plan to have her heart broken by Arizona Robbins, who Callie is pretty sure was the love of her life. She didn't plan to sleep with her best friend. She didn't plan to become pregnant. She didn't plan any of that. But now that it was happening?

Callie was incredibly, insanely happy.

Callie's sitting in her and Cristina's apartment, trying to make plans, once again, as best she could. Sitting across from her was the best friend/father-to-be in question, Mark Sloan. Mark was tall and kind of insanely attractive, and charming in that lovable rogue way. He had just told her he had quit his job at one of the most prominent lobbying firms in DC, and had already begun the moving process to Seattle.

"Mark, listen. I appreciate the gesture. But I can do this myself, really. You don't have to be the "father" father. You could be the fun uncle! Not the usual creepy uncle, but the fun one, who gives really great birthday and Christmas gifts." Callie makes sure her voice sounds excited.

Mark stood up from his chair and begins pacing around the living room. "Callie, do you honestly think I would be ok not being a part of my kid's life?" Mark doesn't sound angry anymore, just hurt. "Is that the kind of man you think I am?"

Callie sighed and looked away from his face. "Don't you have a daughter out there somewhere?"

Mark rubs his forehead, frustrated. "Yeah, Sloane, but I tried with her, I did. But she's an adult herself now. But this baby? It's a chance for me. I want to be a dad, from day one. I want to be a dad to our baby, Callie. So, yeah. I'm moving from DC to Seattle. It's happening."

"Mark, you're a lobbyist. And I'm pretty sure the demand for lobbyists isn't as high in Seattle as it was in DC. I can do this on my own, I can-" She's trying to think of another reason to dissuade Mark, not because she doesn't want him to be a dad to her- to _their_ baby. She's worried though that he says this now, but that later on he'll regret uprooting his life.

Mark smirked and interrupted her, "Torres, I've been working in politics for 20 years. I can find some sort of consulting job here, or I'll find something. Plus, I know you're a mountain."

Callie had been about to continue her explanation of how she could be a single mother in Seattle, but she stopped at Mark's words and quirked her left eyebrow. "Wait, what?"

Mark's hands gesture widely. He's always been a larger than life kind of guy, Callie mused, and finding out he's going to be a father hasn't changed that about him. He continued, voice raising, "You're not gonna move. So I have to move, and I'm ok with that. Really. We're doing this. We're having a baby together."

"And are you sure you're not just doing this because you and Addison broke up?" Mark had mentioned his old law school friends Derek and Addison a couple of times, but Callie had never met them; she was aware that Derek and Mark were as close as brothers though. After Callie had moved to Seattle, she and Mark had kept in regular contact. In the past couple of months, however, her phone had been ringing incessantly, off the hook, all because Mark had slept with his best friend's wife.

Mark waves his hand. "It's not because of Addison. Or Derek."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Alright, are you ready for some Torres hard truths?" she asked.

"Come on, Torres..."

Callie continues, stubborn enough to not let herself be sidetracked. "While I don't doubt that you had feelings for Addison, I do think part of you envied what Derek had. Not Addison specifically, though that was part of it." Callie finishes her sentence before peering closely at Mark's face. "Also, I think you still miss Derek. All I'm saying is that we didn't plan this. I was sad about Arizona, and you were sad about Addison and Derek, and now bam. We're having a baby together. It's just- this is a lot, Mark."

He sighed. "I'm only good for sex and making money, that's what you're thinking, right? And while I'm really good at those- you can testify that in court- I'm not father material."

Callie furrows her brow as her hand reaches out to lightly slap Mark's arm. "Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about. And nobody needs to testify, because nobody's on trial. I'm just saying, I can do this on my own, if you're not ready."

"Well, I am ready," Mark replied firmly. "I am." They stare at one another for a moment

She breathed deeply for a moment. "OK, so we're doing this? We're having a baby, right?"

Mark's smile lights up his face. "You're goddamn right we're having a baby."

Callie starts laughing. "Oh my God, we're having a baby." They're best friends with law degrees, and they're a family, sort of, and despite what some people would say, Callie knows they're both good people. And they were having a baby.

* * *

Izzie had had about enough with Alex's attitude. She'd put up with a lot, but him snapping at her earlier about Torres, on top of all their other little fights, was Izzie's limit. After class that afternoon, she grabs him forcefully by his ear and drags him to an empty stairwell.

"Ow," Alex said and twisted away from Izzie's grip. "What the hell, are you crazy? What was that for?"

"What was that for? You tell me. What's going on, Alex? I mean, you won't talk to me, you won't talk to Meredith- and don't say it's just the stress of finals. Because we're all stressed, and we're all swamped, but none of the rest of us is acting like this."

Alex scowled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that." Izzie scowled right back at him. "Because this? What we're doing right now? This isn't a relationship."

Alex shakes his head, laughing a little. But Izzie's patient; she waits.

"My dad came back." He finally said quietly. "He came back to Iowa and tried to get more money out of my mom- and not even to support his new family, the one down in Orlando, his other kid- no, he wanted it for drugs." Alex smiled at Izzie but it's hard to look at; it's not really a smile at all. Alex rarely talks about his family at all to anybody, including Izzie. However, she's not surprised that his family had been one of the sources of tension for him.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Alex shrugged and stared past her shoulder.

"Alex… you have to talk to me about this stuff. Or talk to Meredith, or someone." Alex nodded. "Is that all though? That's all that's bothering you?" He stared at her for a moment, eyes searching her face. Though he looks like there may have been more he wanted to say, whatever he found in her face leads to him shaking his head. Alex sighed and finally met Izzie's gaze full-on. "Yeah that's all. And I know I've been an ass lately, so I'm sorry. OK?" He kissed her cheek and Izzie softens.

"OK." But even though they were finally communicating, even though they were finally having a meaningful conversation that they'd been avoiding all this time, both Alex and Izzie felt a wide gulf stretching between them. And neither knew what to do about that.

* * *

While Meredith was hosting a low-key Thanksgiving for their other housemates, Jackson was slumped in a chair in one of Hyannis Port's dining rooms, surrounded by fine china. He'd flown into Boston late last night at his mother's insistence, and was going to fly back on Saturday. Their dinner with Harper, Jackson's Uncle Malcolm, and his cousin Sean had been full of stimulating discussions about politics, recent lawsuits that had rocked the headlines, and even some of the drama that had scandalized the Boston elite. While his family was crazy, that's something Jackson always appreciates about them. They can bounce around from topic to topic, and the conversation is always full of lively and intelligent conversation. However, that's only one side of Jackson, and the other part of him wants desperately to just be able to relax and watch the football game.

Jackson surreptitiously grabs his phone out of his pocket, thinking to check the score on the game- "Jackson!" Catherine hissed. _Shit._ At least he thought he was being subtle. "Not at the dinner table," Catherine said in a low tone as she smoothed out a nonexistent wrinkle in the tablecloth. Jackson sighs, stretching his neck and adjusting his tie before putting his phone back in his pocket. His grandfather and mother could always make him feel like he was 15 again.

"I'll have you know, I was reading a very informative article about the UN Security council and their upcoming vote," Jackson grinned boyishly, and Catherine chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm sure you were."

His Uncle Malcolm waves his hand over for the server to refill his wine. "Well, Jackson, tell me how you're faring at Seattle Grace. It's not quite Harvard or Yale, but I'm pretty sure they don't give out As there just for a pretty face." Jackson smiled, takes it, because that's what he's learned to do in response to some of his family's jabs. Never mind the fact that Seattle Grace Law was currently ranked third in law schools across the entire country- his uncle would find fault with the fact that he's attending a school that's below Harvard and Yale. And never mind the fact that Jackson worked his ass off to maintain a 3.9 GPA in undergrad, while playing college football, and never mind the fact that Jackson had scored one of the highest LSAT scores. To some members of his family, Jackson would only be a pretty face. Jackson opens his mouth to respond. "I-"

"He's doing wonderfully," Catherine interrupted, her smile pleasant but her eyes sharp. The dynamics of the extended Avery family were ever-complex. Jackson had always harbored the belief that his uncle resented his mother; she married into the family- she wasn't born into it, and yet she was the one who took control of the Harper Avery Foundation and was one of the most influential advisors at Avery & Associates- even though the man she married, the reason she was an Avery at all, had been gone for two decades. Malcolm was William's younger brother, but he hadn't seen his brother since William left the family, as far as Jackson knew. Thanksgiving, or any holiday for that matter, was never just a simple celebration. Some of the animosity between his mother and uncle had apparently bled down to also affect his relationship with his uncle.

Luckily, he and his cousins got along for the most part. Their parents' issues with each other had mostly left their relationships unscathed. He meets his cousin Sean's eyes. Sean was tall like Jackson, though with a slightly slighter build, with light blue eyes and blond hair. However, as Jackson's an only child, and Sean only had his sister Lauren, they were the closest the other had had to brothers. He had recently gotten divorced from his wife Natalie. In previous years, Sean has spent the holiday with her family but now that he was single, he had returned to Hyannis Port.

Sean rolled his eyes and mouthed "Sorry," in response to his father's comment. Jackson shrugged and smiled. Sometimes, you just had to smile so no one would know you're not OK.

"How close are you with Meredith Grey?" Harper looked up for a moment from his glass of wine, his blue eyes narrowed.

"I live in her house. We're friends, why?" Jackson asked, but he's sure he can guess exactly why his grandfather is inquiring about Meredith Grey.

Catherine laughed softly and made eye contact with Harper, and there's something decidedly calculated in her eyes. "You never told me that's who your landlord was, Jackson," and Harper shrugged.

"I would advise that you maintain that friendship, that's all."

Jackson looks first at his mother, then his grandfather. "So other people, they get the justice spiel on how important our work is, and now I get a lecture about how it's important to have friends in high places?" Jackson's frustrated with his grandfather and himself. He genuinely wants to study law, but maybe he should've thought twice about that considering how intricately his family is linked to this field.

"They're not mutually exclusive, Jackson. I do believe in justice and I value the role the law plays in our country. But I'm not naive, and you shouldn't be either. If you want to succeed and make real change in this world, hell, if you want justice, you have to get yourself some power. And having friends in powerful positions is important. Networking and connections are undoubtedly important in whatever area of law you want to practice, in either the private or the public sector."

Jackson nodded and took a sip of wine, his mouth dry. "I get it, ok?" Harper's eyes remain on him for another moment before the conversation turns to another topic. "Excuse me," Jackson murmured to his mother as he stood up and threw his napkin on the table. He's eager to escape the dinner even if it's for just a moment. He quickly strode out of the dining room but can still feel his mother's and grandfather's eyes on his back. Jackson's sure his mother would have plenty to say later on about his uncle, or would have something to say about Jackson's choices or exactly what he was going to do after law school, so he's going to try and enjoy any reprieve he can.

Jackson headed outside before inhaling a deep breath of air, the cold Massachusetts air waking him up and invigorating him. When they weren't working in the city, the Averys traditionally spent their summers at either their house in the Hamptons or at Hyannis Port. And while Hyannis Port in the summer is undeniably lovely, Jackson can still appreciate the stark beauty of it in late November. There's snow on ground and the bare branches of the trees cast shadows across the property. He feels… restless, and he doesn't know why. He could call Charles, but he knows his friend is busy spending time with his parents, or he could call some of his old boarding school buddies who are also back in the Northeast for the holiday. But right now, there's really only one person Jackson wants to talk to. Without waiting to ponder the reason for that, Jackson thumbs through his contacts and presses the call button.

* * *

April is sitting curled up under an afghan in her favorite chair, the Kepner's golden retriever Max is similarly curled at her feet. Alice and her fiance Chris were cuddled on the love seat, whispering quietly to each other, while Kimmie's husband Mark fervently watches the football game besides April's father. Her other sister Libby was spending the holiday with her husband Brian and his family. Her nephews were causing a ruckus in the other room; April, meanwhile, is still going over one of the old Torts exams she and the others had uncovered. Finals were just two weeks away, and she'd been completely consumed with studying lately. She's smart, she knows that, but sometimes it feels like she has to work harder than the others just to keep up with them. She doesn't have that same innate legal thinking like Jackson or Meredith or Cristina.

"Do you need help with the dishes, Mom?" April called back towards the attached dining room. She feels bad that she flew all the way home for Thanksgiving but is currently studying. Karen smiled affectionately at her, carefully balancing the gravy pitcher and the platter of leftover turkey. "I'm good, sweetie. Kimmie's helping me." At this, Kimmie shot April a superior look. "Just enjoy the game."

April nodded and watched the game for a moment, before turning back to her book. She's only had a few seconds to read when she hears the buzz of her vibrating phone. Not bothering to look at the caller ID before answering, April brightly said "Hello?"

"Hey April, are you busy? I know it's Thanksgiving, but I was just calling to… actually? I don't know why I'm calling. Can you talk though?" Jackson's voice has that self-assured quality paired with no small amount of sheepishness that is just so… _him_ and it makes April smile.

"Sure." April got up, tossing the blanket aside and carefully stepping over Max's snoring body.

"Aw, does Ducky have a boyfriend?" Kimmie joked, a slight smirk on her face as she walks back into the living room, sitting down next to Mark.

"No," April scowled and presses her phone to her chest. Hopefully Jackson didn't hear that. Her sisters never fail to make her feel like she's still 15.

"Kimmie," Joe said mildly, not looking away from the TV and the game; he's heard this fight once or twice or a thousand times. Raising four daughters meant he was very familiar with breaking up fights ranging from snide remarks to the occasional slapping fit.

April sighs and rolls her eyes. She doesn't want Jackson to hear any of her family's "jokes," which were really not funny at all. April walks towards the door and slips on her boots and her coat in one seamless movement; one of her favorite things to do growing up was star-gaze, and she's very familiar with how chilly Ohio can be in late November. The screen door bangs noisily behind her and she sits down on one of the wicker chairs that adorns the wide porch of their house, but she can still see the wide expanse of the Kepner farm, the stars twinkling brightly over the farmland.

"How're the stars at Hyannis Port?" April asked randomly. She doesn't know where that came from, but she's heard enough about Hyannis Port that she's curious.

Jackson can hear her smile even through the phone, and he can't help but laugh. "Are we really talking about stars right now? Maybe you could put me on speakerphone and leave me with your dad. He's probably watching the game, right?"

"Shut up, Jackson. I wanna hear about Northeastern stars. After we had dinner, I started studying again, and my brain is just too full. I really shouldn't have come home at all, but I don't think my mother would have forgiven me."

Jackson gets that. He had wanted to just stay in Seattle and not really acknowledge the holiday, considering next week was their last week of classes, after which they had a few days of a study period before finals began. Also, Christmas was just a month away and he would see his family then. But his mother had insisted, and Jackson had discovered over the years that placating Catherine had its benefits. "OK, so you need a distraction? In Boston, you can't really see the stars. It's like in Seattle, where you get a few glimpses, here and there, but the city lights…"

"Yeah. They block most of the light."

"Here, though? The stars…" And while Jackson would never label himself as a romantic, or someone who's swept away by flights of fancy, even he has to admit it's pretty amazing. "You should come visit sometime."

"I've never been to Massachusetts," April mused.

"Well, I've never been to Ohio," Jackson said, declining to mention the fact that he had never had any interest in visiting Ohio, or really any of the flyover states. "Speaking of, how are the stars in Ohio?"

April smiled, clutching her jacket closer around her as she propped her feet up on the porch steps. "They're great. I'm really glad you called, Jackson."

"Me too. This can be a new Thanksgiving tradition- when our families get too crazy, I'll call you, or you can call me, OK?"

"Sounds good. Anyway, how was your Thanksgiving dinner? Has the tryptophan from the turkey made you tired yet?"

Jackson scuffed his foot against the ground. "We didn't have turkey, we had duck."

"Duck?" April wrinkled her nose, appalled. "You can't have duck on Thanksgiving, you have to have turkey." Not to mention the fact that she had a pet duck growing up. "Not having turkey- that's, that's un-American, Jackson. Did you even have pumpkin pie?"

"No, we're going to have souffle, but you want to know what's really un-American? My mom won't let me watch the game. That's what Thanksgiving's all about, right? Football? I mean, tell me I'm wrong here."

"Aww, poor Jackson," April teased. "You don't get to watch your little football game?"

"I'll have you know it's a big football game, thank you very much," Jackson mumbled and April can't contain her giggle.

"Well, the only real exciting thing that happened in the was a flag on Landers' touchdown, but the call was overturned and he scored. Other than that, it's been a blowout."

Jackson sighed. "See, I don't get you. You know a lot about football, but you never watch with me. Why?"

"Just because I'm not obsessed with football like some people doesn't mean I haven't watched a game or can't understand the rules."

"Come on, April, you barely came to my games when I played in college."

April jerked to an upright sitting position, where previously she'd been comfortably slouched and she brings her feet down from the steps. "Is this a joke? I was at practically every one of your games, Jackson."

"You were?"

"Yes, I guess you were too busy with some of your admirers," April said, the disdain obvious in her voice. "That's right, I was there."

"Well, you missed the rivalry game against USC. I scored two touchdowns that game, and I distinctly remember you not being there."

"My sister was getting married, Jackson!" April laughed. "I was a bridesmaid, I couldn't miss her wedding to go to your football game."

Jackson scoffed before he chuckles as well.

"April, we need to go to bed soon if we're going to go Black Friday shopping and drive into town, and we still need to prepare the Christmas tree." Alice peeks her head around the door. One of the Kepner family's long-standing traditions is that they begin to decorate the Christmas tree Thanksgiving night, and then finish trimming the tree the next day after a shopping extravaganza.

"Hey, Jackson? I have to go, but it was nice talking to you, ok?" April stood up and followed her sister back into the warmth of their house.

"Sure April, no problem. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, I'll see you Sunday."

Jackson sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. His family's still intense, but catching up with April was nice. Jackson walked back into the house feeling a little lighter, prepared to face the craziness of the Avery family again.

* * *

Derek Shepherd had been having a good semester up to this point. He'd gotten so used to working with some pompous bankers, the opportunity to teach had been a breath of fresh air. Some of the upper-classmen had taken to his Admiralty class like fish to water, and seeing students get excited by the complexities of law was invigorating. It made him want to examine the aspects of international law that had been neglected in his focus on international finance law. That was not to mention the fact that he was currently dating an incredible woman. He and Meredith had only been seriously dating exclusively for almost two months now, and Derek had never felt this way about a woman before. She had walls and guards up around her heart, but there was this undeniable connection from the start.

But when he'd heard the terse words of Dean Webber as he walked by the dean's office, Derek knew that the jig was up.

"Get in here, Shepherd. Now." Webber's voice cuts through the hallway. This wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

"Derek, a relationship with a student? This is unacceptable. If this gets out to the press, or the board… You are exposing us to a bevy of potential lawsuits. There's sexual harassment-"

Derek stands up, full of restless energy. He'd been listening to Webber rant for a half-hour, but enough was enough. "You and I both know that nothing illegal has occurred. She's a grown woman, and just because I was her lecturer for three weeks doesn't mean there was an imbalance of power even. I'm not her professor anymore."

Webber shakes his head. "The PR aspect alone Derek… you have to admit that this doesn't look good."

Derek gazes at Webber incredulously. He respects this man, he's learned from him, and yet Derek's convinced that Webber is letting his personal feelings for Meredith Grey unduly influence his perspective.

"Are you this angry because it's a 1L student, or are you this angry because that 1L student happens to be named Meredith Grey?" Derek's arms are crossed and there's a combative look on his face.

Webber's face shuts down, and whatever sympathy or empathy had been in his eyes is extinguished. "You can teach the scheduled electives you were going to in the spring, but we can't have you conducting the 1L Moot court. And that's final."

"Fine." Derek snaps as he grabs his coat and briefcase, prepared to leave the office.

"Just tell me one last thing, Derek. Not for any record, not for the board or the press. I'm curious, is a meaningless fling worth all this mess?" Webber asks exasperatedly.

Derek pauses in the doorway and looks back at Webber.

"She's not a meaningless fling, Richard. And yes, she's worth it."

* * *

"Come in, Bailey."

Miranda enters Webber's office. She'd grown more familiar with the office over the years; she'd sat in there a couple of times as a student at Seattle Grace Law herself, and after a few years working at a high-power law firm, she had accepted Richard Webber's offer of employment to become a professor. She'd thought correctly that it'd mean a bit more time with her son, and she genuinely enjoyed teaching. However, what initially spurred her to accept the position was when her husband had issued an ultimatum, saying that he would divorce her if she didn't start working less hours at the firm. She agreed that she needed a change, but she also needed a divorce herself., because a marriage is not about ultimatums. A marriage is a partnership.

Richard Webber had become more than a mentor over the years; she'd call him a friend. So she patiently listens as he explains their dilemma, finding a professor to conduct the 1L competitive moot court. Miranda sighs. Sometimes, she's pretty sure this place would completely fall apart if she wasn't here. No, scratch that- she's sure of that all the time.

"On this short notice? How are we going to find someone as well-regarded as Derek Shepherd to teach our Moot Court? Harvard, Yale, Stanford, Columbia- they'll jump on this, use this to show that we're chaotic, unorganized. And this… this is a big time commitment we'd be asking of people." Webber sighs, rubbing his forehead. He looks tired. While he wasn't a spring chicken anyway, right now he looks tired and old, the gray in his hair suddenly appearing even more vivid.

Miranda wracks her brain, "We'll have guest lecturers, guest instructors."

Richard lifts his head. "Guest instructors? For the Moot Court?"

"Yes. This could be one of the things that sets Seattle Grace apart. The opportunity to learn in 1L itself, not just in upper level classes, from a wide variety of respected attorneys, what the appellate process is like. They'll have different litigation styles, different focuses- our first years will be introduced to that from the very beginning. And come on, you have connections- we can get some really good ones in here. Hell, I'll conduct one of the sessions. As you may recall, during my time as a student at Seattle Grace I demolished our moot court. I was amazing. Me, plus whoever else good we can get, can handle it."

Webber still looks unconvinced, as Bailey sputtered. "We'll make it sound good, all right? Impressive. Make you want to print 1,000 brochures, show it off at all the open houses. How about that?"

He hesitates. "That sounds like a good solution to a not ideal situation. Thank you Bailey. I don't know what I would do without you."

Bailey sighed and turns around to leave his office, as she said under her breath, "I don't know what you would do either, sir."

* * *

So this chapter was a little Japril-lite... but there's a whole lot left to come. Please read and review y'all!


	8. We Get On Like Fire

AN: Hey, so I had initially posted this chapter, but I took it down as I wanted to make a few more edits, so this is a revised version. As a reminder, do expect some angst throughout this story. Chapter title is a lyric from Natasha Bedingfield's "Little Too Much": "Sometimes we get on like fire, sometimes we stopping like rain." Sorry for any confusion!

* * *

Whispers and stares follow Meredith and Derek as they walk hand in hand out to his car, and she has an inkling as to the reason why. People already assume that Meredith gets a leg up in law school and life because of who her mother is. Now that she's dating- and not just "screwing", but dating one of their previous lecturers, one of the most well-respected lawyers in Seattle… well, that was enough ammunition for everyone to speculate and gossip about her and her intentions.

"Is it just me, or are people staring at us?" Derek leaned down to jokingly whisper in her ear.

Meredith sighed. "To some people, I'm persona non grata for dating you. And I'm pretty sure people blame me for you no longer conducting the moot court, so… I understand if you don't want to be public with me right now." She said half-jokingly, but honestly, she would understand. She wouldn't like it, but she's pretty good at keeping secrets when needed.

"Meredith, wait. I'm not ashamed. Are you ashamed?" Derek stopped, a concerned look on his face.

Meredith smiled and burrowed her head into his shoulder. "No," she said, the words muffled against the softness of his sweater. "I'm not ashamed." She was happy. Really happy. And even though things may get dark and twisty again- and they surely would, because she's Meredith Grey and darkness and twistiness seemed to follow her around like a shadow, she's going to try to enjoy whatever sliver of sunshine she can find. She was in a bubble, a happy, shiny bubble and she was going to try and be a happy, shiny person.

"They don't matter," Derek said in a sure voice as he squeezed her hand firmly. His eyes creased in a comfortable smile, one that looked so natural on his face, as if in his capable hands, any of her hard edges could be smoothed out; as if in his hands, the bubble wouldn't burst.

Meredith nodded her head. "You're right. They don't. But you should know, I'm declaring a McDreamy moratorium. I'm not seeing you again until every single one of my finals are over. I am prepping and studying- we all are prepping and studying together, and I don't have time time for any funny business. No distractions."

"A McDreamy moratorium, huh?" Derek laughed, before he kissed her cheek and moved to nibble her ear, murmuring,"I could help you study. I have to tell you, I did exceptionally well in law school."

Meredith laughed and twisted away from his caresses. "I don't think we'd be doing a whole lot of studying."

He sighed. "Fine. I'm not sure a whole moratorium is needed, but I can wait. Good luck with your finals," Derek grinned. "I'm sure you'll do exceptionally well." He punctuated each word with a kiss.

Meredith smiled brightly. "Thank you. I'll see you after they're over, ok?"

"Alright. I-" Derek hesitated, eyes flitting over her face, before he ultimately sighs and shakes his head. Swallowing whatever he'd been about to say, he only said, "I'll see you later."

* * *

Surviving their first semester's final examinations was going to be more difficult than Jackson had initially anticipated. He'd done so well in undergrad, and did not have too much trouble adjusting to his post-grad work experience at the political science think tank. He had to work hard, but Jackson had never been too worried about failing his final exams. However, even though he had grown up around the law, he had really learned over the course of the semester how different legal thinking truly was. The first years had been consumed with their outlines, with various case studies, trying to prepare as much as possible for their multiple final examinations. They would have to not only be able to recite different laws; rather, they needed to offer quality analysis and depth in their answers to get full marks.

Bailey's Civil Procedures class was the one many of them were most nervous about. Miranda Bailey was highly respected within the Seattle law community. Dean Webber had been her mentor, and together she and Webber had connections in both the private and public sectors. A reference from her would help Jackson and the others get the best possible summer internship. They were all reacting to the stress differently of the past couple weeks differently; Cristina had become even more hyper-focused than she usually was, Alex was snapping and scowling at everyone, and April was nervously chattering all the time. Jackson couldn't let himself be distracted or psyched out by any of his peers' nerves. He had enough of his own.

Bailey stands at the front of the auditorium; the exams distributed and face down on everyone's desk, "As you know, the exam consists of two questions. The first is worth 40% of your grade, and the second is worth 60%. You must answer both questions to the best of your abilities. Don't screw this up, people. You have four hours to write. And your time begins…" She glanced down at her watch. "Now." Bailey finished, gazing around the room.

Jackson could feel the tension radiating off of April in the seat next to him. He turned to her; she was gulping nervously. Her eyes met Jackson's for a brief moment. _Good luck,_ he mouthed, lucky pencil clenched in his fist. April nodded and took a deep breath.

And with that, they began.

* * *

"We survived. No matter what happens, we survived, and that's the important thing." Jackson said, leaning back in his chair. Finals were finally over, and he and April were getting coffee with Reed and Charles before flying home for the holidays.

"Barely." April bit out, angrily tearing apart bits of a napkin. "We survived. Barely." She looked up and noticed the others exchanging wary glances. "Sorry, I know I'm being a grumpus," she murmured.

Charles, the Seattle native of the group, was the only one not heading to the airport after their hangout. It'd been too long since they had all been able to get together, he had reasoned, so he would drag himself out of bed to see them.

"So how are we going to ring in the year?" Charles asked, seeking to change the subject as he looked around at the others. "You guys are all coming back before the 31st, right?" At their nods, he continued. "Are we still thinking about going to Red Light?"

"Oh yeah, man. For sure." Jackson and Charles exchange a high-five while Reed rolled her eyes.

"Are we sure we want to go to Red Light?" April wrinkled her nose. She'd never actually been to the popular club herself, but she'd heard enough crazy stories to be wary of spending their New Year's Eve there.

"Come on April, live a little. We'll have fun," Reed said, before she's distracted by the barista calling her name. "Our pastries are ready. Charlie, Jackson, go get them please."

Charles scoffed. "Are you kidding me?

"What? I said please. Plus me and April need some best friend catch up time. So shoo!" Reed waved the guys away.

"Come on, man," Jackson said to Charles, before turning to April and Reed. "We see how it is," Jackson leaned forward and whispered to them, chuckling as he stands up.

April watched the guys head to the counter before she sighed and turned back to Reed. While overall she's enjoyed getting to know her new roommates and classmates, it feels comfortably like old times when it's the four of them.

"Anyway, so you were saying about finals?" Reed asked. She knew if would be better if April could just get this off her chest.

"Well, I'm freaking out. Jackson I think feels a bit better… It's just hard. There are no other grades, basically!" April cried out in frustration. "We had one midterm for one of our classes, but for the rest? These finals determine our entire course grade. All our work this semester has been leading up to three or four hour exam for each class. If we screwed this up, if I- if _I_ screwed this up…" April trailed off. "I can't fail, Reed."

"You won't! You just need to stop worrying so much, there's nothing more you can do to affect your grade. Finals are done, now you just need to relax and enjoy your winter break as much as you can." Reed pointed out as she poured some cream into her coffee.

April scoffed. "That's easy for you to say. We have to wait weeks at least before we know what our grades are. You'll find yours out a lot sooner. Plus, this is your fifth semester of med school; you're at least used to what finals are like in med school."

Reed nods, conceding the point. "OK, I get it. You're worried and you're going to stay worried. Far be it from me to stop you."

April took a sip of her mocha, warming her hands on the mug. Reed in general seemed so much more calm and poised. "How are you not always freaking out too? I mean, med school is just as insane."

Reed smiled wryly before she responded. "Because this is my fifth semester at it and because I'm the best." Reed said, her voice ringing with conviction, and her determination is clear. While her words are confident, her tone is just on this side of arrogant- Reed sounds so sure of herself. "I'm going to be the best doctor I can be, the best surgeon I can be. And you're going to be an amazing lawyer. If I ever get sued, or need a lawyer, I'm going to call you. Are you sure you don't want to go into medical malpractice?"

April laughed and clinked her coffee mug against Reed's in toast. "I'm pretty sure that no, I don't want to. But I'm not worried. You're not going to need a malpractice lawyer. And if I never need to have a surgery, I'm calling you."

* * *

"Has April mentioned anything? About me and Reed, or if Reed's dating anyone?" Charles' anxious voice distracts Jackson from the cute barista eyeing him. Jackson feels a wave of sympathy wash over him for Charles and his obvious affection for Reed. They're waiting for the rest of their order, but Charles keeps glancing back at the girls.

"No, she hasn't. Dude, you have to get over her. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be harsh, but you and her might not ever happen." Jackson said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Oh ye of little faith," Charles replied with a stubborn look on his face. "I don't want to get over her. I want to be under her."

Jackson laughed. "I know you do, that doesn't mean it's going to happen. She calls you Charlie." Jackson continued with a wry grin. "Do you remember what happened when I kept calling you Charlie? You flipped out. You literally flipped my mattress in our dorm room."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Charles chuckled. "Well, Jackson.. I don't want to hurt your feelings. See the thing is, while I know you're considered by some people to be very pretty-"

Jackson opens his mouth in protest. He doesn't need to hear this- "Oh, whatever man."

"I know you've got a pretty face," Charles persists as he begins to chuckle even harder. "But I hate to break it to you, but Reed's a whole helluva lot prettier than you. You're not my type. And while guys named Charlie usually never get the girl, I am. So for right now, she can call me whatever the hell she wants, Avery."

Jackson shakes his head, trying to still be pissed but failing miserably as a smile breaks through. "Alright, fair enough."

The barista brings the rest of their danishes. "Here you go. If you need anything else- and I mean anything else at all," she smiled at Jackson, the implication clear in her voice. "Let me know." One of the napkins she handed over had her name and number on it.

"Thank you." Jackson smiled politely. He probably won't do anything with it, but he doesn't want to be a jerk and throw it away.

Charles shook his head as he trailed after his friend back to their table. "I hate you sometimes."

"I know."

* * *

Christmas carols play softly over Callie's stereo system as she works on some paperwork. She had decided to bring some work to home instead of spending more hours at the office. While baseball season is over, that means Callie still needs to help negotiate the contracts for the players whose previous contracts were up, and work on landing new players the general manager of the Mariners had his eye on. She loved her work, she truly did. Any time she entered a contract negotiation, it gave her such a thrill. She's trying to get the player for as little as possible, working with the scouts and the gm, keeping in mind their history of injuries. It's… exhilarating and exciting, and so that's why, occasionally, Callie doesn't mind taking her work home with her. Mark had been looking at apartments all day and had periodically texted her updates; one read "this one's painted red all over, we'd have to paint it. when can we find out if this peanut's going to be a chick or a dude?" and another had read "way too much glass and too many sharp corners. not good for baby. i'm gonna kick ass at this dad thing" Her heart had melted a little; she truly does care about Mark and she appreciates how he'd been so determined to make this co-parenting thing work.

The doorbell rings, once, twice, and startles Callie from her intense focus. She carefully sets aside the contract she'd been poring over. Coleman, their star third-baseman, and all the details of his $7 million a year contract could wait for a few minutes.

"Coming!" She called out as she unfurled her legs from the couch and padded across the living room barefoot. She opens the door, expecting to see Mark standing tall, gripping Chinese takeout in his hands. He had texted her once again that he had a whole lot to tell her about his misadventures while on the apartment hunt.

But maybe she should have expected this instead. Maybe Callie should have expected that instead of the father of her child, Arizona would show up at her front door. She had expected to cross paths with her once again, at alumni events or things like that, but Callie is still shocked at the sight of her blonde ex-girlfriend. Arizona Robbins was a noted attorney at law at the Lebackes & Stark law firm, though recently Arizona had talked about striking out on her own. Arizona was ambitious, and while she liked Oliver Lebackes, Arizona had had numerous conflicts with Stark since she had started at the firm. Their styles, their approaches to law were just too different. Callie had talked about Arizona's options with her over pizza and wine, laughing together. At this moment in time, with Arizona standing on her doorstep, that moment felt so far away.

Arizona brushed her hair way away from her face as she stared at Callie intently. "OK. You think we don't see the same things, but we do. Maybe I didn't before, but I do now. I see you, Calliope. I see you as a mother, and I see me as a mother, and I see ten kids, ten beautiful children, and I can't live without you and our ten kids," she said on one breath. "I miss you. I miss you everyday. I miss you all the time."

Callie stood as still as a statue, frozen in surprise and fear and a multitude of other emotions. "Arizona-"

"Wait, Callie, just wait. I had a mother in my office today. Her husband had abused her for years, and no one did anything about it. She finally found the courage to leave him, but now he's wanting full custody. I've been working with her, working on the angles of how to keep that from happening." She shook her head, glancing down at her feet. "I know you said you had tried envisioning a future without kids, and I do appreciate that. But you were right, you were meant to be a mother. You would be the strongest, fiercest, most loving mother. I see that, and I see us." she repeated, her bright smile growing on her face.

It may have been partly the pregnancy hormones. It may have been the fact that Callie had been really worried lately, wondering how to tell her bosses and the general counsel at the Mariners that oh, by the way, she's pregnant and will have to go on maternity leave. It may have also been the fact that Arizona was standing in front of her, so beautiful with her magic smile that Callie would swear could light up the whole world. But whatever it was, Callie burst into tears, sobs wracking her body. Arizona's face becomes alarmed, and she reaches out to Callie an attempt to comfort her. Callie tries to stifle her sobs. Of course Arizona shows up at her front door, wanting to give Callie the world, everything she wanted, just as Callie has found out that she's expecting a baby with her best friend. Of course.

"Callie? Callie, what's wrong?" Arizona reached out and rubbed Callie's arms with her hands. "Can I come in? Can we talk?"

Callie shudders in a breath, steeling herself to break this news. Callie had always suspected that Arizona had some underlying issues with the fact that she was bisexual, even though she professed to be ok with it. And now...

"I'm pregnant." Callie blurted out and bit her lip. And with that, two words and a conjunction changed everything.

Arizona's face fell by incremental degrees. "Wait, what?" She asked incredulously.

* * *

The holidays had passed without much drama for their little group. Derek had had to fly home to spend Christmas and New Years with his mother, sisters, and various nieces and nephews. Izzie had helped Meredith host a low-key Christmas for those that stayed behind, and April had invited their roommates and Cristina out to celebrate New Year's Eve with her, Jackson, Reed, and Charles. She hadn't really expected them to agree, but was pleasantly surprised when they did. She was making friends, slowly but surely, which was a comfort. Jackson, Reed, and Charles were all running late, but they had texted that they would be here before the clock struck twelve. The club was teeming with people and the music was pounding. They had found a coveted booth in one of the dark corners and were saving seats while Meredith was waiting at the bar for another drink order.

"Thanks." Smiling, Meredith tipped the bartender. Working on New Year's Eve at Red Light couldn't be the easiest job. She turned around to head back to their booth when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me- wait, Lexie?!"

"Oh, hi Meredith!" With her dark hair, the resemblance between Lexie and Meredith wasn't instantly obvious. All things considered, that made sense, as they were only half-sisters, and Meredith did look a lot like her mother. But there was enough resemblance for Meredith to feel it like a jolt.

Meredith had met her younger half-sister a handful of times previously. While Meredith had tried to never be outright rude to the younger Grey, she didn't necessarily enjoy seeing her. Lexie served as a constant reminder of Thatcher Grey and the way he had abandoned Meredith. leaving her with only her mother. Considering Ellis and Richard Webber's affair, Meredith could understand Thatcher's motivation in getting divorced from Ellis, but how could he just turn his back on her too? He had left her with her intense, perfectionist, workaholic mother and went on to create a whole new happy, perfect family. And the thought that lingers at the back of her mind, the one she doesn't like to acknowledge, is the question of why was Meredith so easy to leave behind.

"I just wanted to say hi, because I thought if we saw each other and didn't say anything, it'd be even more awkward than it is right now." Lexie laughed brightly, but it soon trailed off when Meredith was non-responsive.

Meredith pursed her lips. For her, it felt like the walls were closing in on her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were living in Boston. Harvard, right?"

"Well, I was. I'm here with some friends." Lexie nodded and gestured vaguely to two guys and a girl standing about ten feet away from them. She continued, "It's- well you see, the thing is, Meredith- Seattle Grace is a good law school, one of the best law schools, actually, and my parents live in Seattle, and I grew up here as a kid, so I-"

"Lexie. Stop. What are you saying?" Meredith asked, interrupting Lexie's nervous rambling. She doesn't need to hear any more about the other Grey family. "You're applying to Seattle Grace Law?"

Lexie swallowed nervously as she stared at the sister she'd desperately like to know. "I just graduated early- a couple of weeks ago, actually, instead of in May with the rest of my class. I applied early admission to Seattle Grace Law, and, well, I got in. I decided to go ahead and move to Seattle, find a place, get a job somewhere... because I got into Seattle Grace Law and I've decided to attend. I'm entering next year's class in the fall. I know you're going there, and I don't want it to be awkward. Actually, I was thinking, this might be a chance to get to know each other, if you'd like."

"Listen, Lexie, congrats on getting into law school." Meredith started to walk away with a brittle smile on her face. "Really. Have a great time at Seattle Grace. But you'll be busy, and I'm already busy, so maybe we should just both be busy separately." She turned around completely and began to weave her way through the crowded dance floor. No matter how hard you try and escape the past, no matter how happy you are in your little present bubble, the past always comes back and bites you in the ass.

* * *

Meredith finished explaining her encounter with Lexie to the others before she sighed and took a healthy swallow of her drink. "Can't she get her own life?"

"She's your sister, she wants to get to know you. Maybe you should give her a chance," Izzie answered with a shrug. "I'd always wanted a brother or sister when I was a kid."

"Trust me, they're overrated." George mumbled.

April, thinking back to some of her sisters' teasing, replied, "Well, I have three sisters, Izzie. If you want one of mine, go ahead. Take one. Any of them." She punctuated her words with a wild wave of her hand, already a little tipsy.

Izzie giggled. "I think I'm good, thanks though, April. All I'm saying is, you have the opportunity to be the bigger person here," She said once again to Meredith.

"Is being the bigger person really that great?" Cristina remarked, tilting her head in consideration. "I'd rather be small. And petty. It's a lot more fun."

"OK, enough about estranged family members. Give it a rest." Alex said and Meredith felt an immense amount of gratitude towards him. Alex was probably the only one of her friends who really understood where she was coming from. They both came from not ideal family circumstances.

However, Izzie drew her head back, offended. "Okay, I wasn't trying to get too involved or anything." She said quietly.

"Really? That's funny, because you always do." Alex retorted.

"They're here!" April interrupted Alex and Izzie's arguing at the sight of Charles' tall form leading Reed and Jackson through the club, weaving through the partygoers. She had thought Alex and Izzie were doing better…

* * *

At one minute 'til midnight, everyone was on the dance floor, watching a projection of a countdown clock near the front of the club.

"Happy New Year!" Raucous cries fill the air as all around them couples drunkenly kiss each other in celebration to ring in the New Year. Jackson looks around at his friends. Charles is trying to kiss Reed on the cheek as she laughs; Meredith has an arm slung around Cristina's shoulders as Cristina wryly grins. For a customary new year's kiss, he doesn't have a girlfriend or a date, but he does have a best friend. He leans in to give April a friendly kiss on the cheek, and she smiles up at him.

"Happy New Year, April. We're going to have a great year, right?" He quickly squeezes her arm.

"Yeah, we are. The rest of 1L is going to be great, and we're going to get the summer internships we want. Everything's going to be fine. Right?" And with that, her anxiousness returns, her wave of confidence receding.

"Right. Listen, I'm gonna go get another drink," he smiled before heading to the bar alongside Charles.

April can still feel where Jackson had touched her when she's startled, once again, by words whispered in her ear. "What was that?" April turns around to find Reed with an inquisitive look on her face.

"What do you mean?" April asked.

"Here, let's go to the bar," Reed said, and they fought their way through the crowd, squeezing in and waiting for barstools to open up.

"So, did that reignite any old feelings for you?" Reed asked with a quirked eyebrow, stirring her cocktail casually.

"What? No, that's- that's crazy talk. Jackson and I are friends, that's all." April said. If she could just ignore the burning in her cheeks, that'd be great. She didn't have a ton of experience, so being kissed by anyone was going to induce some blushing, even if was just a kiss on the cheek from a friend.

"Come on April, you can't tell me you don't remember your crush from freshman year. You would get so flustered around Jackson our first semester." Two seats opened up, and Reed, confident as ever, quickly claimed them before a tall blonde could.

"Sorry, these are ours." Reed smirked before she turned to April. "You were saying?"

April glanced around at their friends, making sure no one was nearby. "You promised you wouldn't mention anything about the you-know-what! Ever again."

April had harbored a crush on Jackson for the better part of her freshman year, and seeing Jackson with a new girl on his arm every week had always dampened her spirits. But really, who could blame her for having a harmless little crush? She was 18, fresh off the farm, and he was funny and handsome and while he could be a bit of a jackass sometimes, overall Jackson Avery was a very charming and nice guy. April had never met anyone like Jackson back in Columbus. Luckily, she got over her crush by sophomore year, and so she was able to stop being so nervous around him and they were able to develop a friendship that had gotten stronger over the years. Now he was just Jackson, who left cereal bowls in the sink at their house, and Jackson who was her favorite study partner, Jackson who loved the Boston Celtics more than anything. He was Jackson, and she was April, and they were friends. Close to best friends, actually. And that was enough. So she really doesn't appreciate Reed bringing up something from so many years ago, which was really not relevant. At all.

Reed chuckled and reached out a placating hand to April. "And I won't tell anybody, come on. You know I won't, but I'm just saying… I remember how googly-eyed you were. And if you are having feelings for Jackson again-"

"It was a puppy crush." April mumbled.

Reed continued on, undeterred. "If you are having any feelings for Jackson again, just… be careful, ok? I like Jackson, I do. He's a good friend, but he can be a bit of an idiot sometimes. And you should be with someone who knows how awesome you are."

"You don't have to worry, I grew out of that! Jackson and I are friends. Just friends. Anything else is ridiculous." April said with a nervous laugh. She thinks Reed's concern is also a little ridiculous, but she appreciates it nonetheless; it's nice knowing that her best friend has her back and is looking out for her best interests. "Honestly. Now, the question is, speaking of some people who actually may be more than friends, what about you and Charles?" She wriggled her eyebrows.

Reed is silent for a moment. "Ok, now I know you're drunk," Reed mused before she signals to the bartender for another two shots. April starts giggling again so hard she almost falls off her stool, which causes Reed to go into hysterics.

Further down from the laughing pair sat Cristina and Meredith.

"So, do we hate her?" Cristina asked Meredith. "That's all I need to know, who we hate and who we don't. I have to start a list I think, to keep track of everyone."

Meredith groaned, taking another shot. "Can you just give me the tequila bottle? No?" She asked the bartender. He grinned and shook his head. "Ugh. No, we don't hate her. We avoid her though. I can avoid her, right?" She looked to Cristina for reassurance.

Cristina considered that for a moment. "Sure, we can avoid her. Avoidance is possible, even if it's not the healthiest or most well-adjusted route to take."

Meredith laughed. "Who said anything about me well-adjusted?"

"Good point." And Cristina starts chuckling as well, but then she noticed Jackson leaning over Lexie in the corner, his mouth close to her ear as she giggled.

"Well, _we_ can avoid her at least. It's no guarantee that your roommates will." Cristina said as she nodded her head subtly towards the pair.

Meredith turned and scowled at the sight. "You have got to be kidding me. I'm going to kill Avery."

* * *

"I'm Jackson Avery." Jackson said, extending his hand to the pretty brunette. They'd met by the bar, and Alex had pointed her out earlier as one of the sources of drama for the night. While Jackson didn't want to piss off Meredith, he wasn't going to outright avoid someone just because of her not clearly defined drama.

"Lexie Grey." She smiled confidently and shook his hand.

"You're Meredith's sister, right?"

Lexie froze and an uncertain look grew on her face. "I… am? I guess? She is my sister. Well, half-sister, technically, but who's counting, right?" She laughed nervously. "Anyway, how do you know Meredith?"

"She's my landlord. We're roommates," Jackson smiled back at Lexie, his eyes roaming over her body in that quick scan that it seems every guy does, lingering on her long legs and dark shiny hair.

"That's nice," Lexie raised her voice to be heard over the pounding music. "I've seen that house before, it's nice."

"Yeah," Jackson shrugged and put a hand up on the wall. "It's convenient. Are you from Seattle?"

"Well, I grew up here, and I just graduated early from Harvard. I'm moving back here. I'm going to work here in Seattle for the next few months before I start my first year of law school at Seattle Grace."

"Oh, really? I'm a first year at Seattle Grace Law myself."

"You're Harper Avery's grandson, right?"

Jackson nodded his head, but then he paused. Is she a stalker or something? Either stalking him, or stalking her half-sister and all her roommates? "Yeah, I am… wait, how did you know that?"

Lexie smiled. "I have a photographic memory. I remember reading an article on your grandfather, and it mentioned that he had a grandson named Jackson, who was planning to attend Seattle Grace Law, and I mean, what are the odds?..." She trailed off at the look of astonishment on Jackson's face. "It comes in handy sometimes."

"You are going to crush law school," he said in awe. He can't deny that he's a little jealous. If he had a photographic memory… _damn_. It'd sure help a helluva lot. It's not like he's really struggling, it could be worse. But the fact remains, with all the reading law students have to do, having a photographic memory is an undeniable advantage.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?" Jackson asked. "Get some fresh air?" Lexie Grey was gorgeous, and seemed funny and nice. He'd like to get to know her more.

Lexie hesitated for a moment, her eyes flickering over to Meredith at the bar, but then she grinned back at him. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Hey, I'm heading out. Happy New Year guys, stay out of trouble," Jackson said to the group as Lexie stood not far behind him. April rolled her eyes, before she shook her head, laughing at herself a little. Right now she sounded ridiculous, she thought. She and Jackson were friends, best friends even, she reminded herself.

"Looks like someone's getting lucky," Charles shouted. "Go forth, my friend, copulate!" Jackson and Lexie are quickly walking out of the club, hand in hand. Jackson turned around to glare at his friend.

"I'm sorry, who are you? I swear, I've never met him before in my life," Jackson joked to Lexie as she laughed at his side. Her gaze wavers over the group before finally landing once more Meredith's slight form, but then both she and Jackson are gone.

"Oh God, Charlie is really wasted. I'm gonna go ahead and get a cab home with him," Reed said to April. Both she and Charles lived in the opposite direction of the "frat house" as Meredith's house had been deemed. "Are you going to be okay getting home?"

April opens her mouth to respond. "I am an independent woman. I can get home by myself, I can pass my finals by myself, and I'm going to pass the bar when the time comes. All by myself. And another thing-"

"I'll make sure she gets home alright. We live together, after all." George interrupted April's drunken tirade.

Reed had been watching April bemusedly. She'd always known April was a bit of a lightweight; it didn't take much to get her drunk, but when she did, it was always interesting.

"Thanks." She said to George gratefully as she began to usher Charles towards the exit. "Happy New Year, by the way!" George nods his head in salute and April waves goodbye wildly. "Bye Reed!" She called out. Meredith and Cristina were still huddled, drinking and talking in low tones, joined at the hip as usual, while Alex and Izzie were speaking in heated tones.

"I thought things were better with them." April bit her lip as she turned to George. His brows were furrowed in concern as he watched his best friend currently arguing with Alex.

"So did I." He finally said as he looked down at the bar.

"Why are they together?" April asked. George lifted his head in surprise. Since she didn't drink that often, few people knew that she had a tendency to be a bit more abrupt when she was drunk.

"They do care about each other. Really," George said defensively. "It's just… complicated, I guess."

"But that's not enough, is it? Caring about someone." Whatever drunken high April had previously been on is currently waning. She hadn't heard yet what her final grades were, and while that was a definite worry, there was this unexplainable pit in her stomach.

George sighed. "You're right. Sometimes, caring about someone? Loving them? Sometimes, it's not enough. You know, you can be pretty insightful when you're drunk."

April shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? I'm amazing."

"Come on," George said, chuckling. "We'll dance it out, then go home."

"Dance it out? What do you mean?" April stands up from the bar stool and trailed after George.

George grinned crookedly. "When you're friends with Meredith Grey for this long, dancing it out becomes a thing. You'll get used to it eventually."

* * *

"Are you alright?" It was a few days after New Year's, and Derek was back in town, getting ready for work at Meredith's house. He'd slept over the night before and was preparing his briefcase in between bites of toast. Meanwhile, Meredith was trying to enjoy the last few days of winter break before the spring semester started.

Meredith smiled wanly. "Yeah, I'm fine. We should be getting our grades back tomorrow, that's all. I'm just nervous about that." She'd decided not to tell Derek about her most recent sighting of her half-sister. A few walls were healthy, right?

"OK, well, have a good day. Do you want to get dinner tonight? We can go to that one taco place you like." He grinned cheekily.

"Sure." She kissed him on the cheek. "You should go, you're going to be late." Derek grins and walks to the front door as Meredith's phone rings. Not looking at the caller id, Meredith picks up.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Grey?"

"Yes?" Meredith asked as she turned her head to follow Derek's retreating form. He grinned and gave one last little wave before he began to make his way out to the car.

"I'm Michelle Robinson, one of the caretakers at Roseridge Home for Extended Care. I've called you a couple times, but we've had trouble reaching you."

The center where Ellis currently lives has been calling Meredith repeatedly over the past week, and when she tried to call them back, she'd been interrupted by the others coming into the house. She wasn't ready for everyone to know about her mother's disease. It felt too personal, too intimate. Meredith would sooner take off her clothes, talk about her sex life, before talking about her mother's Alzheimer's.

"Yes, I know, I apologize. I'm a first year law student, and the schedule can be very hectic. I visited at Christmas, but I had finals before that, and I've been… I've been busy." Meredith trails off lamely. She can hear for herself how it sounds like she's making excuses, but it's the truth. She tries to be there for her mother as much as possible, but it's not easy being the one making all the decisions for her mother's care. It's all on her shoulders.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you recently because your mother's condition is deteriorating rapidly. I strongly recommend that you come- as soon as possible." Michelle's tone was enough to tell Meredith that something was seriously wrong.

Meredith looks out the window at the sight of Derek's retreating back, as she clenches her hand on the windowsill so hard it hurts. _Fuck._ That's the thing about your past; you can never really outrun it. And bubbles always, inevitably, burst.


	9. We Used to Wait

AN: Sorry y'all for the delay in updating! I had to do some overtime at work, and I'm still trying to figure out the best schedule for having two WIPs. Thank you so much to everyone for reading and reviewing. I know this is a slow-burn fic/relationship, but I really wanted to develop this world and some of these friendships/relationships. Chapter title comes from "We Used to Wait" by Arcade Fire- "Now our lives are changing fast/Hope that something pure can last". See you at the bottom, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mark Sloan was handsome; he was charming, Bailey supposed, in that roguish, irascible way. Derek Shepherd had been described as "McDreamy" on Rate My Professor, while Bailey was dubbed the Nazi. If Mark Sloan were to be added to that website? His nickname would undoubtedly be McSteamy. Bailey had helped Dean Webber find an impressive array of guest lecturers and instructors for the 1L moot court, especially considering the short notice, and were trying to fill the last slot. Sloan, however, was proving to be uncooperative.

"Richard, I'm not gonna get out of bed for 1L classes. First years don't know anything." Mark Sloan laughed and stretched his legs across expanse of Webber's office. "Plus, you know what they say: those that can't do, teach." Bailey scoffed under her breath, her eyes remaining on his legs. He was sure making himself comfortable, considering he was sitting in the one of the most respected law schools in the country's Dean's office. Sloan turned to Bailey. "Sorry," he winked. "No offense."

She eyed him beadily. "None taken."

Webber decided to intervene before things escalated any further. "It's our moot court. You know how important it is that these kids have to get exposure to process of actually trying a case in court. And what are you doing for work now? Consulting with the mayor's office? Come on, Sloan, challenge yourself. Pass some knowledge on to the next generation of lawyers."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Sloan smirked as he stood up and made his way to the door, but he stops at Webber's next words.

"Hmm, I guess it's alright though. I mean, when was the last time you actually tried a case in court, did any of the grunt work?" Webber sighed heavily. "You've spent the last however many years lobbying politicians in DC. It's probably for the best, actually. We need our first years to learn from lawyers with actual litigation experience."

From Bailey's spot leaning against the wall, she could see how Mark's jaw clenched oh-so-subtly, before he turned his head slightly to respond. "I kick ass in the courtroom. I've always kicked ass in the courtroom. Just because I haven't needed to for a while, doesn't mean I can't."

"Oh sure," Webber smiled understandingly. "We'll go with that. I'm sure that's what everyone will think- they won't think that you can't hack it. I mean, everyone was so excited for Derek Shepherd handling the moot court, and I thought you'd like a chance as well. But I guess I was wrong."

Sloan turned around even more fully, his voice rising in anger. He stalks forward to lean over Webber's desk. "Alright, that's enough. You want a moot court professor?"

"Guest professor," Bailey coughed under her breath.

Mark glared at her as he adjusts his tie. "Well, you've got a moot court professor. I'm going to teach those kids so hard. So hard. They won't know up from down when I'm done with them." With that, he furiously strode out of the room.

The office is silent in the wake of Sloan's dramatic exit for just a moment, before Webber begins to laugh heartily, clapping his hands together in victory. "Who's the man? Who's still got it?"

Bailey sighed before she began to chuckle as well. The Dean's ability to get the results he wanted from the people he wanted was what made him the best Dean Seattle Grace could want, and was one of the reasons Bailey had been eager to work for him.

"You the man, Dean. You the man."

* * *

As everyone returned from winter break in mid-January and got settled back into their classes, before they knew it January became February. Currently ranked first in their class was Cristina, which April wasn't all that surprised by. April had recognized from the first moment she met her that Cristina Yang was a shark and would do exceptionally well in law school. The 1Ls would be ranked more officially at the end of their first year, but overall they were adjusting to the start of their second semester of classes relatively well. However, Meredith seemed more distracted than ever, and more distant from everyone besides Cristina. She would be gone at random times of the day, and kept trying to sneak and check her phone during class. That stopped only when she was called out by Bailey, who delivered a scathing tirade that had everyone cringing. Izzie also was struggling a bit. Whenever they were learning about cases, the blonde kept wanting to look beyond the facts of a case, at the people involved, their stories. While April absolutely understood that feeling, she could tell that the professors were starting to notice, and she worried that Izzie was going too far and her grades would start to suffer.

April knew she wasn't going to be at the top of her class, but she would take that 3.3 GPA right about now, considering how worried and anxious she had been about her finals and how vicious Seattle Grace's curve could be. The only real negative aspect at the start of the spring semester was that April wasn't seeing Jackson as much since he'd starting dating Lexie. While that was to be expected with a new girlfriend, his absence was exasperated by the fact that Meredith would grow too uncomfortable if Lexie stopped by the house, and Jackson, therefore, would often spend the night at his girlfriend's place. April hadn't had chances to hang out with her friend as much, so she was pleasantly surprised one night when Jackson got home early from a date with Lexie. April was still hanging out in the living room, curled up on the couch with the tv on and book in hand. Jackson pocketed his keys, grinning as he made his way into the room.

"Hey. What are you reading?" Jackson asked as he sat on the other side of the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. April flipped her book over, showing him the cover- _Pride and Prejudice._ Jackson chuckled. "Haven't you read that before?"

April shrugged, her hair bouncing over her shoulder. "Maybe once. Or twice. Or a few more times than that. You should try reading it, it's a classic, you know."

"I've seen the movie. Someone's proud. Someone's prejudiced. Enough said." Jackson smirked, and April rolled her eyes.

"There's a bit more to it than that. Anyway, long time no see. How are you?" April asked. She's wearing cozy socks and flannel pajamas, letting herself enjoy a rare night of relaxation in between all the craziness of law school. She'd been working on her resume for the internships she was interested in, and she knew once moot court ratcheted up in intensity, she'd have less time to decompress.

"I'm doing good. Great, actually. Me and Lexie are great. Everything's great." April quirked her eyebrow, thinking that Jackson seemed to be protesting a bit too much.

"Do you realize how many times you've said great?"

Jackson smiled sheepishly before rubbing the light scruff on his face. He needed to shave, he thought absentmindedly. Usually, he preferred to be a lot more clean-shaven. "I mean, _she's_ great, but it's like sometimes we're on two different wavelengths, you know? Plus, I know school is just going to get crazier, and I'm applying for summer internships, and… well, I think I'm going to apply to study abroad next year, and none of that really fits with a serious relationship." He hadn't told anyone this so far, but over the last few months, April had become his person to confide in and truth be told, he missed talking to his best friend.

April looked at him curiously, a small smile curving her lips. "Study abroad? Where?"

"I'm not sure yet; I'm still looking over my options. I never got a chance to study abroad in undergrad because of football," Jackson said, thinking back to the team's intense training schedules. Between that and his schoolwork, studying abroad just wasn't a feasible option. "And, I don't know… I think it would be cool."

"You should." April closed her book to focus more on this conversation. She thinks once again how it's nice that both Jackson and her are studying law and can talk about stuff like this; Reed's great, but if April ever started talking too in depth about law, Reed would get bored to tears. "I think you'd have fun, plus it'd be fascinating to learn more about other cultures, and how their legal system compares to ours."

"You could write the brochure." Jackson joked, and April slapped him lightly on the arm. "What? I'm just saying, you'd be a perfect candidate."

"Shut up, Jackson."

"Seriously though, would you want to go?" In his mind, Jackson could already envision April's excited exploration of new countries, and he'd like to see that. She'd probably take tons of pictures and write a travel journal, he mused, and that'd be hilarious, or she'd already have an extensive itinerary planned for them both. Or-

"No, I don't think so." April interrupted Jackson's thought process. At his surprised glance, April gave a wry grin. "I need to focus on being amazing here at Seattle Grace first, before I go gallivanting off to other countries."

Ignoring the slight feeling of disappointment roiling around in his stomach, Jackson teased, "Are you sure you won't miss me too much?"

April gasped in faux-horror, her hand flying to cover her mouth very dramatically before she leans back against the cushion. "Oh, what will I do without you?"

"Funny. You're funny." Jackson remarked drily as April giggles beside him, hunched over in laughter. "Hilarious."

"Ok, so you're thinking about fleeing the country in the near future." April grinned, catching her breath from her laughter. "Anything else new?"

"Well, my mother's coming to town soon, along with my grandfather and cousin." Jackson leaned his head back against the couch cushion. He's already exhausted and they're not even here yet. While it was for a work conference, Jackson knew his mother had something to do with their scheduled appearance- after all, she helped dictate where Avery & Associates hosted such conferences with their West coast connections.

"Your cousin?" April asked. Considering his issues with his family, it's not surprising that Jackson never talks about them much. However, right now April's wracking her brain, trying to think of any details about this cousin.

"Sean. He's works for my family's firm in Boston. He's tallish, blondish."

"What a wordsmith you are." April sarcastically notes with an arched brow, and Jackson laughs.

"Come on, you know what I mean."

"OK, I sort of know who you mean. Tallish, blondish, sure." April can now remember some pictures from Catherine's Facebook, but knowing Jackson's feelings on that, she decides to keep her source to herself.

Struck by a brilliant thought, Jackson leans forward excitedly. "Hey, do you want to come? My mom would love to see you." Whenever Catherine would call to check in on him, she'd always ask about April and how she was doing, if she had loosened up at all. From what Jackson could tell, Catherine had a soft spot for April, more so than Reed and Charles, his other college friends. Furthermore, he still had a sinking suspicion that April and his mother were Facebook friends.

April rolled her eyes and looked at Jackson affectionately. "And you also want a buffer."

Jackson returned her grin sheepishly. "That's partly true." Also, it just seemed like it would be a lot more enjoyable if April was there with him.

"Why don't you bring Lexie? I bet your mom would like her." Lexie, with the degree from Harvard, Lexie, with the photographic memory. Even though they aren't friends, April can still recognize that Lexie Grey will probably go on to do great things, and April knows just how much Catherine would appreciate that.

Jackson shrugs, leaning back against the couch cushion before he starts throwing the remote high in the air, his fingers nimbly flipping it, catching it every single time. April watches it spin for a few moments, before she casually remarks, "Karev will kill you if you break the remote, you know."

"I know."

April waits patiently at first, but when the silence continues to stretch between them she decides to speak up.

"Jackson."

"What?"

"Why don't you want to bring Lexie?" April asks, poking his knee with her sock-covered toe. Throughout the course of their friendship, April had discovered Jackson had a tendency to bottle things up. Sometimes you had to drag things out of him, inch by inch.

Jackson sighed and rubbed the back of his clean-shaven head. "I don't know if we're there yet. I mean, I really like her, a lot." For Jackson, this was positively effusive. "My mom would probably scare her off, and my grandfather? I don't really want my girlfriend to hear my family scolding me over appetizers, you know?" Jackson clenched his jaw and threw the remote even higher.

Jackson looked worried enough that April sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll go. Oh God, though if your mom tries to set me up with someone…" April trailed off, shaking her head. "It's always so mortifying."

"Wait, when has she tried to set you up with someone?" How had he not heard of this before? He's pretty sure he would remember that.

A slight blush grew on April's cheeks and she looked down at the blanket, fingers picking at a loose thread. "You remember Dylan Marshall?"

Jackson had the vaguest memory of a goofy guy with light brown hair, who was constantly telling corny jokes and was always determined to be the life of the party. "He was a douche." Jackson frowned and furrowed his brow. "She shouldn't be setting you up with guys like that."

April laughed before she stole the remote back. "Jackson, he was a nice guy, just not my type. Plus, he was going to join the Peace Corps. Isn't he in Ghana right now or something?" She said as she turned to the news.

Crossing his arms, he watched as April let herself be distracted from their conversation by the news, listening to the details of a mugging gone wrong which resulted in the deaths of a couple downtown. "Still a douche." He mumbled stubbornly under his breath.

* * *

Outside of Bailey's office, the first years eagerly awaited the posting of the moot court teams. "I better not be with any duds," Cristina says, gazing around at their class. "We've got more than a few in here."

George looked around at the others, peering at their faces closely. "She looked at me, right? She did, didn't she. Cristina-"

A sharp voice interrupts George's irritating ramblings. "Excuse me." April turns to see the diminutive Bailey standing behind her.

"Oh, sorry," April smiles sheepishly before moving out of Bailey's way. The professor quickly maneuvers between the excited law students, stapling a piece of paper.

Jackson, the tallest of the group, craned his head over the rush of people. "O'Malley, Grey, Stevens are on a team, me and Yang are together, and- April and Karev."

"Kepner and Karev are on the same team? That should be interesting." Cristina glances over at the perky redhead and the perpetually scowling Karev. "Something tells me they're going to have different litigation styles. You better not slow me down, pretty boy." Cristina says as she flips her curly hair over one shoulder.

Jackson grinned crookedly, and casually brushed the shoulders of his jacket. "Watch and learn, Yang. We'll be winning with my research, superior intellect, and charm."

While everyone else was preoccupied with the division of teams, George quickly scanned the list of guest instructors for the moot court. "Owen Hunt? Isn't that your Owen?"

Before Cristina can respond to Jackson's ego, she's distracted by George's words. "He's not my Owen," Cristina replied as she snatched the list from George's hands. Even though she and Owen had been casually seeing each other for the past few months, their relationship hadn't progressed beyond casual hookups and a few dinners in Owen's apartment- but only takeout, Cristina requested. If Owen were to cook for her… that's a relationship thing, not a casual hookup thing. "But yes, that's Owen. But who's Teddy Altman? I've never heard of her. We've gone from Derek Shepherd to some nobody."

Meredith rolled her eyes as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder. "Sorry, ok?"

"I'll forgive you eventually." Cristina sniffed imperiously.

Izzie peered over her shoulder. "I haven't heard of Altman, either. And Arizona, isn't that Callie's ex?"

Cristina smirked as she returned the list to George, slapping it on his chest. "It is. That should also be interesting. And Mark Sloan is on here?" Impressed, Cristina shakes her head.

"Who's Mark Sloan?" George trailed after the others as they began to leave.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "He's been a lobbyist for a couple of different firms." Associating with lobbyists wasn't necessarily on the up and up with the Averys. Lobbyists were considered one of the more unsavory aspects of DC politics, and his family viewed them as a necessary evil. Anything that could negatively affect their public relations status was considered something to be kept on the down-low. He's about to elaborate on it when he can feel a presence behind his back.

"Jesus, she just appears, doesn't she?" he whispers to April, and she nods fervently in response.

"You seven, get in here." Bailey's voice cuts through their chatter. She's pointing at her office and her foot is tapping expectantly. "Now."

"Are we in trouble? I think we're in trouble." George whispers to April quietly.

"Well, I didn't do anything. Did you do anything?" April whispers back, biting her lip nervously. Even though Bailey had been one of their primary professors for a while now, April was still incredibly intimidated by the Nazi.

Once they were all in Bailey's office- Jackson snagging a chair for April before Karev could slouch in it, and Jackson winked at her- the professor turned an evaluative eye on the first years.

"I called all of you in here because believe it or not, you lot are considered some of our best and brightest first years. I spoke with your other professors, and they also recommended you for this opportunity. I am working on helping a wrongly convicted inmate appeal his conviction, and I need some research assistants to help with the case." Bailey passed out a copy of the case brief to each of them, and they all began flipping through it. "This is a chance for all of you to prove yourselves beyond your classes, beyond the moot court. This isn't a practice case; this isn't a hypothetical situation in class. This is a man's life and liberty we're talking about, and if any of you don't feel prepared for this challenge, or if you feel you may be too distracted to handle the rigor of assisting me on this case," she stared at Meredith in particular, "I ask that you kindly remove yourselves." They all stared at Bailey, no one saying a word or getting up. "Ok, if you are committed to this, I look forward to working with you."

April could feel her adrenaline pumping and she couldn't wait to get started. It was situations and cases like this that made April want to go to law school in the first place, and the fact that they could work on something like this in their first year? April exchanged an excited glance with George, and she could feel Jackson practically thrumming in anticipation behind her. Meanwhile, Izzie flipped through the case, already starting to peer closely at some of the details. "Professor Bailey, who is the client?"

Bailey smiled around at them. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to save Denny Duquette."

* * *

That weekend, Jackson and April were entering the restaurant Canlis, where they were meeting Jackson's family for dinner at one of the city's most exclusive and expensive restaurants. Boasting impressive views of Lake Union, April had heard about this restaurant, but she'd never been here herself.

"Do I look ok?" April asked, smoothing out her dress for what had to be the fiftieth time.

Jackson lets out a frustrated groan. Holding the restaurant door open for her, he replied, "April, for the last time, you look fine. You don't need to be so anxious. You've met my grandfather before, and you know my mom."

April scoffed and a little crease appeared in her forehead. "I'm about to have dinner with both Harper and Catherine Avery. At the same time. Excuse me if I'm a little nervous." Jackson raised his eyebrows expectantly and cleared his throat. "Well, you'll be there as well. And your cousin." April continued, wincing apologetically. "Sorry."

Shaking his head in amusement, he chuckled. "It's fine." He said before making his way to the podium and checking in with the hostess. With a bright smile, she led Jackson and April back through the restaurant, until they were near a private, secluded table with soft candlelight.

"There's my baby." April heard Catherine Avery before she saw her. Gorgeous and intimidating at the same time, Catherine looked as if she could simultaneously conquer the world and manage everyone in it, while wearing high heels.

"Hi Mom." Jackson said as he leaned down to accept his mother's kiss on the cheek.

Catherine examined him closely, turning his head from side to side as her face was drawn in concern. "You look a bit peaky. I'm not sure how good this Seattle weather is for you…" Jackson rolled his eyes, turning to greet his cousin while Catherine now turns her attention to April, grasping her gently by the arms.

"And April, sweetheart. Don't you look pretty."

"Hello, Mrs. Avery." April hugged Catherine as Sean and Jackson did a complicated handshake next to them, both looking considerably more boyish than their actual ages.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Catherine." She smiled, patting April's cheek affectionately. "Now, April, I'd like you to meet my handsome nephew here, Sean."

Sean is indeed handsome, that's for sure. While he doesn't have the same indefinable magnetism Jackson has- the other patron's eyes don't trail after him the way they do after Jackson- his dark blond hair and blue eyes are quite attractive. There's just something about this family, April thinks.

"It's nice to meet you, Sean." April smiles politely.

Sean grinned broadly, shaking her hand, and it's a good handshake. April's father had always told her that a person's handshake says a lot about them. "It's nice to meet you too. Though I have to admit, I sort of feel like I already know you, considering how much Jackson has mentioned you. Here, let me get your chair."

Jackson stops, his hand already awkwardly outstretched for April's chair. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Jackson is distracted by a sharp poke in his side. Looking down at his mother, she's tilting her head subtly towards Sean and April. "Don't they look cute together?" Catherine chuckles quietly as Sean gently pushes April's chair in. Rolling his eyes, Jackson pulls his mother's seat out for her; it's not like pulling out someone's chair is such a big deal. He's about to take his seat but first feels the need to squash any of his mother's attempts at a set-up for April. Leaning closer to his mother, Jackson whispers, "Mom, don't meddle. Seriously, I think April appreciates it as much as I do- which is to say, not at all."

Catherine smiles as she gracefully places her napkin in her lap. "They'd have adorable babies, that's all I'm saying!"

"Mom, stop!" He doesn't want to hear about, or think about his cousin and his best friend's potential babies.

Catherine stared at him bemusedly. "Hush, Jackson. I'm just teasing. Plus, you better get used to it-I know April's your friend, but you're not always going to be the main man in her life."

Jackson's throat suddenly feels like it's full of sawdust, and he takes a quick sip of ice water. Eager to change the subject, he asks, "Where's Grandpa?"

"He'll be here soon."

* * *

Throughout the evening, April genuinely enjoyed each of the Averys in their own way. While Harper was bossy and, to be honest, terrifying (April was still having trouble maintaining eye contact with the legend), and Catherine could be meddlesome, they were both electric, and incredibly smart. Sean was quite funny and nice, and Jackson was… Jackson. Her best friend. But even though it had been a nice dinner so far, there'd been an underlying tension, some unknown dynamic between the Averys that she did not fully understand.

"Sean did some consulting for Lansing and Shaw before he started working as a partner at Avery & Associates," Catherine tells April, referencing one of the top political consulting firms in New York. April's both impressed and starting to feel a little inadequate. Beyond her experience as a first year at Seattle Grace, she has zero experience in the law, and virtually no connections whatsoever. Her father was a farmer, and her mother was a teacher, and while she's not embarrassed or ashamed of her background, it's a little strange to be in the presence of people like the Averys; this is so second nature for them.

"Did you like it there?" April's genuinely curious, as she's not sure what specialty she'd like to pursue, or even what work environment really. Does she want to work in one of the uber-competitive law firms, where your billable hours are of the utmost importance, of which Avery & Associates is the peak? Does she want to be a defense attorney, or go into environmental law… the possibilities are endless.

Sean nods thoughtfully, considering his answer. "I did, but overall I'd say the political game isn't for me. I like working at Avery & Associates a lot more- the cases are interesting, but it's still a challenge."

"Well, it's nice that one of my grandsons appreciates the legacy he was born into." Harper huffs, staring Jackson down. "Jackson would do wonderfully, if he could decide on a proper specialty and stop messing around."

Plastering a false grin on his face, Jackson cuts his filet mignon a little too fiercely, and his knife makes an awful scraping sound against his plate. "And if I don't want to be a partner at Avery & Associates? What, you're going to disown me?"

"Jackson!" Catherine scolded. "We don't talk about inheritances at the dinner table- it's so gauche."

Jackson rolled his eyes. Of course his mother would be concerned with the proper etiquette. "Jackson, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that," April whispers quietly in an aside to him. Throughout the evening, April had been a somewhat calming presence by his side, and she kept trying to pivot the conversation whenever it turned too awkward. Jackson smiles humorlessly, taking yet another sip of wine, signalling for their waitress once again. At this point, maybe she should just leave a couple of bottles. He feels guilty for dragging April along to the horror show that is the Averys at dinner.

Harper continues, "You have such potential for greatness and I don't want to see you waste it. Your father had a similar potential for greatness, and he threw it all away."

An awkward silence hangs over the table at the mention of William Avery. Jackson's jaw visibly clenches and his fingers tighten minutely around his wine glass. Jackson knows enough to know that it's his father's birthday next week, and that may help explain his grandfather's mood tonight, but right now, Jackson's blood is boiling and he doesn't really care about the reasons behind Harper's behavior.

April looks at Jackson, and she knows him well enough by now to know when he's really upset; and while she doesn't know all the details, she knows enough that Jackson's father is a sensitive subject. Biting her lip, April doesn't like seeing him so upset, and before she knows it, she's speaking clearly and staring Harper Avery directly in the eye.

"Jackson is already great, actually." April cuts in sharply, her voice hard, and all eyes turn to her. "He's near the top of our class, and all of the professors respect him. He's smart and he's a hard-worker, and he's going to be a great lawyer someday. I have…" April hesitates now, and Jackson finally looks over at her. Their eyes meet, and they maintain eye contact before April blinks and returns her stare to Harper. "I have faith in him. And so maybe you should appreciate the fact that you have a fantastic grandson, of whom you should be very proud, instead of trying to find something wrong with him."

The entire table remains silent before Catherine bursts out laughing. "Well, she told you!" Sean's lips quirk, and he hides his smile behind his glass of wine. Harper's jaw clenches, and he opens his mouth to respond, but is interrupted by their smiling waitress.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Harper smiled grimly. "The check, please."

* * *

"Oh my God. Oh my God."

"April, it's fine."

They're leaving the restaurant, and April is walking away as quickly as her high heels will let her, attempting to nimbly dodge puddles as she walks. They had said a quick and slightly awkward goodbye to Catherine, Sean, and Harper and were now walking down the street to where Jackson had parked his car. "I can't believe I did that. I just yelled at Harper Avery, Jackson! Oh my God." Jackson trails after her, with his hands in his pockets and an amused smile on his face. Only April could be so strong and so determined one second, yet second guess herself the next. It was incredibly… endearing, and Jackson was in a remarkably better mood than he had been during dinner.

"He could blacklist me! He could- he could make it so I never work in the legal community again. Who knows how many connections your grandfather has, I-" April stops in her tracks, a horrified look on her face as she turns to face Jackson, and he has to quickly stop as well so he doesn't crash into her. "Your grandfather wouldn't blacklist me, would he?" She looks so terrified, Jackson bursts out laughing.

"He wouldn't. And even if he _would_ do that, I wouldn't let him. Honestly, calm down." Jackson tries to stifle his laugh and pats April gently on the back.

"It's just- Jackson, your grandfather is so scary. Your mother is scary. Your cousin is- well, ok, Sean's not scary, necessarily, but he is intimidating too. They're all intimidating."

"Hey," Jackson nudges April's arm with his own. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

April smiles brightly up at him. "Well, you always stick up for me, so I'm glad I could return the favor."

"Seriously though. My grandfather can be… as you said, intimidating." April chuckled and nodded her head in agreement. Jackson swallowed; he wasn't big on sharing emotions, or feelings. Overall, he knew he was much more reserved than his friends, but he could get this out at least. "You're a good friend. A really good friend."

April felt suffused with a flush of pride and warmth. She hasn't had a ton of friends in her life, and even according to Reed, she was hard to like at first. Having Jackson tell her she's a good friend? Well, that did make her feel slightly better after the catastrophic way the dinner with the other Averys ended.

"Come on, let's go home. There's gotta be some _Friends_ reruns or something we can watch." Jackson grins, knowing April's favorite sitcom.

April returns his smile. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"I like her. That Kepner girl." Catherine looks up from her phone startled. She had been checking her email on her phone in the dark town car, and the light pitter-patter of rain had been a soothing distraction from some of the tension of the evening. Jackson always feels a need to push back- against her, against Harper, against the Averys in general, and she didn't know why. Sean had left to go meet up with a friend of his from law school, and now it was just Catherine and Harper together.

"Who? April? Yes, she's a dear. I wouldn't think you would be as fond of her after she scolded you so soundly," Catherine responds, looking back down to her phone before sighing. One dinner where she didn't check her email, and now her inbox was flooded with emails. The demands of being an Avery never seemed to end and usually, she didn't mind it- but tonight, she felt like maybe seeing an old friend would be more fun.

"She's got gumption," Harper continued as he gazed pensively out the window, and Catherine was struck by how old Harper looked in that moment. Sometimes she forgot that she wasn't the only one who lost William when he left; Jackson lost a father he barely knew, and Harper lost a son who rejected everything he stood for. "She's got spirit."

"And you do like gumption, don't you?" Catherine smiles, thinking of when she was first introduced to Harper, how he had cast his stern gaze on her. William had feebly tried to defend her; meanwhile, Catherine Fox had held her head high like a queen. If you wanted respect, you had to act like you deserved respect. In law school, nothing was handed to Catherine; she had had to fight tooth and nail to get to where she is now.

"Honestly, I've never heard her talk like that to any sort of authority figure. Usually, she's so sweet. Uptight, but sweet. I've tried to keep an eye out for her, help her loosen up, but…" Catherine trails off. She truly did like April Kepner, she cared about her, but she did not understand that girl.

Harper nods his head before casually asking, "And how long has she been in love with Jackson?"

Catherine is struck dumb for a moment before she begins to laugh heartily, but her laughter slowly fades away as she realizes Harper is serious.

"Harper… they're just friends. Trust me. If something was going to happen between the two of them, it would've already happened by now. She's not in love with Jackson, and he's not in love with her."

"Maybe not yet…" Harper smiles before he leans back against the leather car seat. "But my grandson isn't a complete idiot. Mark my words, that girl will be an Avery someday."

* * *

We have about two more chapters for 1L, and I'll go ahead and tell you guys now... there may be some time jumps in this story *hint hint*, haha. Anyway, please review, as reviews honestly make my day and really do inspire me to keep writing. See you guys in the next chapter, which should be updated sooner than this one- it's mostly already written.


End file.
